Harry Potter and the Guiding Seer
by s123morris
Summary: Harry has just entered Diagon Ally and he has already met someone that will change his life for the better. This story will contain Ron Ginny and Dumbles bashing. Ravenclaw, Powerful, Independent, Smart, MultiShip Harry. Now with incest and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my attempt at fixing the mistakes that the reviewers have picked up. Also I write FanFic for entertainment purposes only, not to pay homage to the original authur therefor I can change the story how I see fit.

Harry Potter and the Guiding Seer

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was standing there waiting for Hagrid to open the archway that would lead him into the magical world and Diagon Ally, when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone also waiting, this someone was a girl who looked to be his age with long wavy black hair that reached her shoulderblades and soul searching hazel eyes, he was just about to introduce himself when the archway matterialized before him and he got his very first look at Diagon Ally.

Following Hagrid down the ally he noticed that the girl was still with them and decided to talk to her, "Hi I'm Harry, are you going to go to Hogwarts to?" he asked shyly.

"Hi I'm Kayla, and yes this will be my first year, but I've been a part of the magical world since early december, but seeing as how the lists only came out recently I couldn't get the specifics until now. So were you raised in the magical world like everyone assumes or in the non-magical world?"

"I grew up in the muggle world." Here Harry paused seeing her cringe a little, and gave her a questioning look.

"I hate that word 'muggle' it sounds like an insult no matter how you say it, I prefer the term non-magical or as the Americans say mundane."

Harry although not entirely sure what she was talking about agreed anyway. Walking into a large white stone building that Hagrid said was Gringotts the wizard bank the three walked to the closest available teller and Hagrid said "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal, and I have a letter here from Prof. Dumbledore about you know what in vault you know which." As the goblin was inspecting the key for Harry's vault Kayla spoke up.

"Honorable Goblin teller, if it not an inconvience could you please set up an appointment so that Mr. Potter can talk to his account manager and discuss his finances, inheritence and his parents will?" Harry and Hagrid looked at her as though she had just grown another head, but finally Harry processed what was said and turned a hopeful look to the goblin at the counter.

"Of course Miss Stone, that will not be a problem, Mr Potter's account manager is always availabe for him," now turning towards Harry the goblin said "Mr. Potter after you have gone down to your trust vault and retrieved some money Griphook will show you to your account mangers office where everything will be discussed in private." Sending a look to Hagrid.

Harry was about to say that Hagrid could come but Kayla leaned over and whispered that family matters should stay in the family until they are no longer family matters. Although not liking it Harry agreed to keep it private. As Harry and Hagrid went down to the vaults to take care of the little bit of bussiness that they had to do Kayla was waiting in the lobby for Harry to return for one last piece of advice before he talked to his manager, when she noticed Griphook leading Harry towards a hallway in the back Kayla walked up to him quickly and quietly told him to ask about emancipation so that he could live where ever he liked.

Walking down the hallway Harry was reflecting on what had happened so far during his visit to the wizarding bank, so far he had gone on a magical rollercoaster ride to get to his 'trust vault' and then seen the mounds of gold in said vault after pocketing a couple hundred gold coins or galleons as he was told they were called they jump back into the cart for Hagrid to visit a vault to retrieve a small package from and told not to mention it to anyone, and then when he was in the lobby again that Kayla girl told him to ask about emancipation and figured that she hadn't led him astray yet he may as well. Now standing infront of a set of large double doors with some form of crest on them he saw Griphook knock on the door and then to hear an immediate reply of "Come in" Griphook opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter first. Upon entering Harry was relieved to see that it wasn't overly done and had a sort of natural feel to it that seemed to settle his nerves somewhat, looking at the older looking goblin behind the desk who indicated that Harry should take a seat, after doing so the goblin cleared his throat and began.

"Mr. Potter my name is Gripshaft and I have been the Potter account manager for the last 50 years, even though some tried to have me replaced 10 years ago after your parents deaths, but we will get to that later for now we have some proceedures we have to go through, first is the standard inheritence test to verify who you are and also to tell us if there are any other vaults that you might be entitled to. After that we will go onto your parents will and then I will answer any questions that you might have, shall we get started" receiving a nod "good now I just need a few drops of blood from you and a piece of hair dropped into this bowl and we can continue from there."

After doing as Gripshaft asked the bowl started to glow flashing through different colours as it did first white then red, blue, gold, green and then back to white again, once the glowing receeded back into the bowl inside instead of blood and hair there was now a rolled up piece of parchment which Gripshaft grabbed and unrolled before reading it, after a moment the goblins eyes widened slightly before passing the scroll to Harry so that he could read it himself.

**Harry James Evans- Potter**

Son of Lily Marie Evans-Potter and James Harrison Potter

Heir by blood to the Houses Potter, Evans-Ravenclaw, Gryffindor.

Heir by conquest the Houses of Gaunt, Slytherin.

Heir by magic the Houses of LeFey, Emmrys.

**Vaults** – Aproximate Monetary Value (AMV)

Potter (Trust) - 9,000 AMV

Potter - 12,000,000 AMV

Evans, Lily – 35,000 AMV

Evans-Ravenclaw – 19,000,000 AMV

Gryffindor – 23,000,000 AMV

Gaunt – 100 AMV

Slytherin – 12,000 AMV

LeFey – 10,000,000

Emmrys – 4,000,000

**Total AMV = 68,056,100 G or 340,280,500 Pound Sterling**

**Stock – Approx %**

Daily Prophet – 35%

Flourish and Blotts – 28%

Nimbus Broom Company – 70%

Jeeps Custom Wands – 45%

St. Mungos – 12%

Three Broomsticks – 29%

All other businessses in Diagon Alley Distict – 1-5%

All other businesses in Hogsmead Village – 1-15%

**Properties**

Potter Manor – Wales – Full Wards

Potter Cottage – Godrics Hollow – Faulty Wards

Lily's Pad – London (Condo) – Blood Fidileus + Full Wards

Ravenclaws Sanctuary – South France – Blood Fidileus + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Retreat – England - Blood Fidileus + Full Wards

Riddle Manor – Little Hangleton – No Wards

Gaunt Shack – Little Hangleton – Parsel Wards

Hogwarts Castle (Camelot) – Scotland – Half Strength Faulty Wards

**Titles**

Lord Potter - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Goveners Seat

Lord Gryffindoor - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Goveners Seat

Lord Slytherin - Wizengamot Seat (Sold for another 57 years) – Hogwarts Board of Goveners Seat

Lord Ravenclaw - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Goveners Seat

Mage Emmrys - Wizengamot Seat – Circle of Mages Elemental Seat

Mage LeFey - Wizengamot Seat – Circle of Mages Grey Seat

Mage Evans - Circle of Mages Veela Seat

As Harry was reading throught the inheritence scroll Gripshaft had retrieved the Potter will as well as a letter from Lily Evans-Potter to be given to her son, clearing his throat to get young Harry's attention back to himself he handed the letter to Harry first before opening the will and began to read it, it basically said that everything was to go to Harry if he survived, and then a list of people that he was to be sent to should the both of them die with explicate instructions that he should never go to the Dursleys or those suspected of being a Death Eater and oaths of loyalty to Harry to be gotten from all who raise him. After the will was read Gripshaft invited Harry to ask his questions and boy did he have questions.

"Wow... That is a lot of money."

"That it is Lord Emmrys."

"You don't have to call me Lord you can call me Harry, but why did you say Emmrys and not Potter?" Harry enquired.

"Very well Harry, and it is customary to refer to someone using the oldest name to which they are entitled and Emmrys outdates Potter by about a thousand years with LeFey and Evans only 50 and 100 years younger then Emmrys. I think I should point out to you that Emmrys was the family name of the wizard commonly known as Merlin and LeFey from his sister Morgana, and Evans is the only daughter of the Lady in the lake and the first Veela, Katherine Evans, who is your 13 times great grandmother on your mothers side. If you wish to keep all of this secret for now I would suggest just going by Evans-Potter as people will assume that you are just using your mothers maiden name as well." Thinking it over for a bit Harry decided that that was a good idea and would now be refered to as Harry James Evans-Potter as he really didn't want everyone knowing more about him then they already did.

Coming up with the next question Harry asked "Who are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Gaunt?"

"Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin are three of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while Gaunt was the last line of Slytherin. You are related to Ravenclaw through your mother and Gryffindor through your father."

"What does it mean Heir by Conquest?"

"On the night of your parents deaths the Dark Lord known as Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle only son of Meurope Gaunt was beaten in magical combat by you and therefore you have the right to claim what was once his by conquest, you have no other link to him through either blood or magic."

"What are wards and the blood fidileus?"

"Wards are magical barriers that are used against theft, harm, entrance or for security like we do here at Gringotts to secure the gold of our customers. The fidileus charm is used to hide something from the world and its location can only be revealed by the secret keeper, I would hazard a guess that a blood fidileus would hide something from everyone except for those of a certain blood and the secret can not be told to anyone at all."

Thinking that wards would be a very useful branch of magic Harry kept it in the back of his mind for now but was going to have to research them latter.

"Is there anyway to fix the faulty wards at Potter Cottage and Hogwarts"

"There is actually a problem with both properties, the Ministry of Magic has declared Potter Cottage a Heritage Site and although you still own it you can't legally change anything about it, and Hogwarts is complicated since the wards are tied to the headmaster and if you did anything to the wards now he would know about it, I would suggest that you wait until you are there and the castle inself will inform you of what needed to be done to fix the wards."

"What do you mean the castle will inform me?"

"Hogwarts castle is basically sintient and in a fashion can communicate with those it so wishes."

"Oh, Ok then, what are Parsel Wards?" Harry asked wondering what the difference was from normal wards.

"Parsel wards are the normal wards but they have been erected using Parselmouth and Parselmagic, a parselmouth is someone who has the ability to talk to snake and understand them in turn, and parselmagic is casting magic using parselmouth."

"So I could use parselmagic then?"

Gripshaft was shocked at this question but quickly answered "Yes I suppose you could if you are indeed a parselmouth," he said with a questioning look at Harry who gave him a nod to confirm that he could speak to snakes "Harry it is considered among the wizarding populace that the ability to talk to snakes is the sign of a dark wizard it would be wise to conceal that particular skill from everyone." Gripshaft said in all seriousness. Harry considered it to be a wise decision and nodded his agreement.

"How do I get to my properties?"

"Once you put on your head of house rings, which I have sent for already, all you will have to do is think about which property you want to go to and tap your ring with your wand. With the properties under the blood fidileus you will probably find directions either in the vault or in the letter left to you by your mother, please don't read it yet I'm sure that you still have some questions."

"Ok, what is the Wizengamot?"

"The Wizengamot is basically the magical house of lords, and at the moment you have 5 seats with which to vote, although I'm sure that only the Potter and Gryffindor seats are being represented at the moment."

"Who is using them in my stead at the moment?"

"I believe that Albus Dumbledoor is your proxy at this time."

"Ok we'll get back to that soon but what is the Board of Goveners?"

"The Board of Goveners are a small group of Lords who are suppose to oversee Hogwarts and ensure that it is running properly and in accordace with the school charter, but as you own the castle and grounds you can override any of their decisions as well as those made by the headmaster Albus Dumbledoor."

"Well that's good but I think that I will wait until I've started school to see how it runs now before I start changing things. What is the Circle of Mages?"

"The Circle of Mages is something that has not been around since before the founding of Hogwarts and the Ministy of Magic, they were once the governing body of the wizarding world but no more, it is they that the idea for the Wizengamot was very loosely taken from, and although the Circle of Mages no longer exists their rings do which are also their head of house rings, and each head of house ring has different abalities that will help the witch or wizard that wears them."

"What is a Veela?" Harry asked still wondering what his new rings will do for him.

"A Veela is considered by the magical populace as nothing more then sexual creatures out to steal husbands and ruin families, which is not what they are at all they are enchanters and they have an allure which amplyfies their attractiveness, which is why they have such a bad reputaion as even without the allure they are considered some of the most attractive paople on the planet, and some of that blood runs through your viens, and I'm sure that you can find more information about that in the Evans vault."

"How can I become emancipated?" Harry asked tentively.

"As soon as you put your head of house rings on you will automatically become a legal adult in the magical world, only the one you want will be displayed to everyone in your case the Potter ring, they will all merge as one until you decide otherwise." Gripshaft responded before sliding 7 small boxes towards him.

Opening the first one in the line that had the name Potter written in flourishing gold he hesentantly drew the ring out and placed it on his right middle finger, after it had resized to fit him perfectly and glowing briefly a small note appeared in the box which said '_To the new head of house Potter this ring will bestow upon you a heightened sense of balance and agility so that you may avoid conflict __when possible and always land on your feet if you should fall.'_

Reaching for and opening the next ring labeled Gryffindor and placing the ring on the same finger the ring seemed to have been absorbed into the Potter ring before glowing and leaving another note in the ring box '_To the new head of house Gryffindor this ring will bestow upon you greater streangth and stamina so that you may be able to stand tall and proud before your enemies and so that you can face against the storm of conflict.'_

The third ring Ravenclaw's was placed upon the same as Gryffindor' with the note saying '_To the new head of house Ravenclaw this ring will bestow upon you greater mental acuity and retention so that you may use your knowledge to avoid conflict when possible and to always remember for what it is you live for.'_

The fourth ring Slytherin's was next in line with a new note saying '_To the new head of house Slytherin this ring will bestow upon you the skill of the mind arts so that you may know your enemies secrets and use them against them, and to keep your secrets safe from those that would use yours against you.'_

The fifth ring belonged to the house of Evans and the note said _'To the new head of house Evans this ring will bestow upon you the ability to shape shift so that you may hide amongst the crowd or even in your enemies stronghold.'_

The sixth ring was the house of LeFey _'To the new head of house LeFey this ring will bestow upon you the noble art of Beast Speak so that you may learn to communicate and listen to those that you may have looked down apon and know that not everyone will see things the way you do.'_

The final ring was the Emmrys ring _'To the new head of house Emmrys this ring will bestow upon you the mighty power of the Elements so that you may gain an understanding that what you do has __an effect on the people and the landscape around us.'_

After reading the note Harry felt an intense pulse of power pass through him before everything was back to normal.

"How do I get rid of Dumbledoor from voting as my proxy?"

"It has already been done, for you see when a new head of house takes control they are immediately given control of their seats within the wizengamot, which will have at least allerted Albus Dumbledoor that you have taken over as head of house Potter."

Thinking that he would have to come back another day to explore all the vaults that he now owned but not really having the time to do so now as he still had Hagrid waiting for him out in the lobby and he still needed to buy his school supplies, looking at Gripshaft with his final question of the day Harry asked "Is there an easier way to access money both magical and non-magical like a debit card or something?"

"We have money pouches that can be linked to your vault so that you don't have to go down if you don't want, but I'm not familiar with 'debit card' could you explain it to me?"

"A debit card is something that the non-magical people use so that they don't have to carry around a lot of cash on their person, it is a plastic card about 2 by 3 ½ inches usually with your name and account number on it, when you want to buy something with it it is scanned electronically at the checkout counter and your money is automatically transferred from your account into the account of the business, for security sake there is usually a pin number (password) and or signature, I'm not sure how you would do it magically but if you have contacts with non-magical banks they might be able to help you set it up and maybe even allow you to do business through them into the non-magical world."

Once Harry had finished trying to describe how a debit card works he watched as Gripshaft went from looking curious to absolutely gleeful at the prospect of making money from the non-magical world, getting Gripshaft' attention back on himself he asked if he could get a pouch connected to his trust vault. While Gripshaft was getting his pouch Harry decided to read the letter from his mother.

_To my dearest Harry,_

_I am writing this to you in secret from everyone including your father, and if you are reading this then it was for good reason for I have been betrayed. The first incling that I got that not everything was right was shortly after I announced that I was pregnant with you, for you see I was no longer attracted to your father and don't think that I ever was, of my own free will at least, you see I am fairly certain that I have been dosed with something called a love potion and I do not think that it was of your fathers doing, I think it was that manipulative bastard Dumbledoor that did this to me, you are not to trust him love not one bit. After you were born I felt myself being attracted to James once more but because I was aware of it I was able to fight it and never let him touch me in that way again, and he merely put it down as postnatal depression. During one of his visits I saw Dumbleshit casting a charm on you so that you would appear a carbon copy of James when you grew up, if that is the case you need to go to Lily's Pad in London, this letter is a portkey (magical tranportaion) just tap it with your wand when your ready to go there, where you will find a potion sitting on the kitchen bench under a preservation charm that will unlock more of my genes so that you can be a whole person instead of the half that Dumbleshit would have you be. After that you will be able to enter my personal vault and retreive something that will help you emmensly as well as my journal that I kept throughout my years at Hogwarts. You will find out more about me from the journal so I finish this letter with this, I loved you while I carried you in me, I loved you holding you in my arms, and I love you now and always._

_Love Lily Evans_

With silent tears for what his mother had to go through, and a cold burning rage at what Dumbleshit did he put the letter away in his pocket for later as Gripshaft returned with his pouch, wiping away his tears he took his pouch and thanked Gripshaft and said that he would return in a few days to look through his vaults and left the office and walked down the hall to enter the lobby to see Hagrid and Kayla still waiting for him, looking at the clock on the wall he realised that only 45 minutes had gone by since entering the office of Gripshaft.

AN: Thank you for the reviews that allowed me to fix the spelling mistakes that I overlooked during my own read through, hope you keep reading and I'll try to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Guiding Seer

Chapter 2: Shopping

As Harry, Kayla and Hagrid walked outside the bank into the morning sunlight of Diagon Ally Harry was wondering what he should do first, as if reading his mind Kayla said "I think that it would be best if you got _a_ wand first, and the quickest way of doing so is at Olivander's." She said pointing to a narrow dimly lit store about 3 shops away, nodding his agreement Harry and Kayla started to move off in that direction either forgetting Hagrid or simply ignoring him.

Hagrid seeing that the two kids could at least look after themselves for a little while dicided to get himself a pick-me-up from the leaky cauldron, after informing the two of his intentions he walked off.

Now that the two were relatively alone Kayla thought that it is a good a time as any to tell Harry a few things about herself, "Sorry Harry, but I haven't really introduced myself properly have I, well my name is Kayla Stone and I'm a second generation witch with my mother being one also and my father, well we'll talk about him at a later point in time when I can ensure that no one is around to overhear, and although we are both magical we live in the non-magical world where my mother also works as a self-defense instructor, even though she doesn't have to. Ever since I was about 8 years old I just sort of knew things, the non-magical world would say that I'm highly intuitive while the magical would call me a Seer, which was why I was waiting at the barrier this morning I knew that I would meet someone that would need small pieces of advice to help better their lives, which is what I do I do not tell you what to do I merely advise and allow you to make your own decisions." Now standing infront of Olivander's Kayla had a new piece of advice for Harry "I would suggest that you get the standard mono-core wand here for your school work, since the wands sold here are all registered with the Ministry of Magic, and then get a custom wand made when you return on another day."

Harry still thinking of everything that Kayla had just told him about herself, preferred to think of her as highly intuitive instead of being a Seer, and decided to use her advise on a case by case bases this being one of those times that he agreed with her fully.

Nodding his confirmation of what she said and her advice both walked into the dimly lit shop, out of the corner of his eye Harry thought he saw movement, so turning in that direction with speed that would bely human status he was now standing before who he assumed was Olivander himself.

"Ah, Mr Potter I was wondering when I was going to see you, and Miss Stone Maple and Unicorn hair 9 inches. Well Mr Potter shall we get started, which is your wand hand?"

"I'm right handed." Harry replied a little creeped out.

With that said a tape measure started to measure Harry everywhere, it was while Olivander was in the back getting wands that Kayla whispered to Harry that the tape was how they registered the wand to the individual.

After Olivander returned with an armload of wands Harry was forced to try wand after wand until finally one gave a reaction that was satisfactory to Olivander, it was a nice looking Holly and Phoenix feather wand and apparently it was also the brother to the wand that killed his parents. Taking the advice of Kayla once again Harry also bought a wrist holster for easy carrying of his wand for as Kayla said "You're a wizard now Harry you should have your wand on you at all times." After paying for his purchases Harry and Kayla left the store to be met by Hagrid who was holding a snowy owl and presenting it to Harry with a cheerful 'Happy Birthday'.

Kayla now feeling that Hagrid had no more to contribute today said "Hagrid I'm sure that the Headmaster will be worrying about you, and is probably hoping to get that package as soon as posible, I can show Harry around Diagon from here and can get him on the Knight Bus home." Having shot down all of his complaints before he even had a chance to get them out Hagrid had no choice or even inclination of remaining there as he was sure that Dumbledoor would like the stone at Hogwarts as soon as posible, with a farewell pat on the back from Hagrid that almost sent Harry to the ground the two young ones were free from prying eyes.

"With the amount of things that you still need to buy I would suggest that you get a trunk to carry everything around in." Kayla said and started walking off down passed Gringotts and into a small circuit area with a sign that said 'Mage Circuit – For All Your Premium Equipment' "This Harry is Mage Circuit, this is where they sell the high end products and equipment, everything here is usually at least twice as dear then in Diagon but it is at least 3 time the quality, and these are the only shops that will do custom work, for example the luggage store that we're headed to now while in Diagon you can get trunks with 1, 3 or 5 compartments with a few add ons like light wieght charms, here at 'The world in your pocket luggage' they could build you a trunk with a home inside from a cosy one bedroom flat to a 20 room mansion, your only limit is of course money." After saying that Kayla guided Harry inside before leading him to an available saleswoman, "Ma'am my friend here would like to purchase one of your fine pieces of luggage, if you would be so kind would you please run him through the process."

"Of course Miss Stone, Lord Potter if you would please follow me I will show you the styles of luggage that we have available. First we have the standard steam trunk which is what they sell in Diagon, this is what we start with and then just add whatever it is that you need, the first thing that you need to decide is how many compartments you want in it and what type of compartments you want, here is a list of what we have available but remember if you can think of it we can make it."

The list that the sales rep handed to Harry was fairly straight forward, and after looking it over and thinking it through for a moment Harry returned his focus to the sales rep. "I would like a 7 compartment trunk with a 3 bedroom appartment and other rooms with easy access compartments to certain rooms in the appartment, the 1st compartment should be standard for things I don't mind anyone seeing, the 2nd should be access to the closet, 3rd should be appartment access into the lounge area, 4th potions lab access, 5th dueling room, 6th storage area, 7th library, and if I'm reading this right all the rooms should come with the appropriate wards and stuff," getting a nod of confirmation he continued, "There is just one more thing that I would like added into the appartment, I would like a high grade vault that automatically expands upon need. Compartments one and two can just have a wand tap lock, the others will need magical singature and password." While Harry was listing all the things that he wanted the sales rep was deligently writing everything down, which unknown to Harry was relayed to people out the back of the shop and had already started on making it.

"Very well Lord Potter now what covering would you like on it and is there a design or maybe your name that you would like imprinted on it?"

After looking at the samples on display, including the standard wood that the trunk would be made from, Harry decided on the majestic appearance of black dragon-hide with his name Harry Evans-Potter written in stylized silver lettering on top of a red tipped white lily.

"And now we have a few options that we recommend to those that spend anytime in the non-magical world, seeing as how steam trunks aren't really used in the non-magical world these days, with a simple cammand you can have you trunk turn into any form of non-magical luggage that you can think of, such as suitcases dufflebags and the such, of course it is safer if you preselect what you would like it to change into."

Thinking for a moment of what he had seen he chose to go with a hard bottomed dufflebag with wheels and handle in black dragonette leather, dragonette was a sub species of dragons that were smaller and therefore had a softer hide which made it appear to be normal leather, it also had his name and lily on the side of it, the dufflebag would open up to the closet of the trunk to keep up appearences to the non-magicals.

"Excellent choice Lord Evans-Potter, now that shouldn't be but a moment is their anything else that we can help you with, perhaps a school bag of some kind."

"Sure, why not, I have always liked the single strap sling back packs, could you do me one of those in black dragonette with the same design as on the trunk and duffle."

"Of course Lord Evans-Potter, now while we wait for those to be finished why don't we settle up shall we? Now lets see here,

7 Comparment trunk = 250G

3 Bedroom Appartment with lounge, kitchen, dining, deluxe bathroom = 500G

Potions Lab with safety wards and ventilation charms and appropriate furniture = 100G

Dueling room with safety wards = 60G

Storage room with stasis charms = 50G

Library with auto catelogueing charms and index book = 150G

Closet = 10G

High Level Vault = 750G

Trunk to Duffle tranfer = 10G

Back Pack = 20G

that comes to a total of 1,900G please place your payment into this box here." The sales rep said indicating what appears to a regular inbox that had a plaque that said 'Payment' on the front of it.

Taking the money pouch connected to his vault Harry held it upside down over the box and clearly said "nineteen hundred galleons." and a moment latter watched as the gold coins flowed from the little bag in a golden shower until the last one clinked to a resting stop on the pile before they all dissapeared leaving a receipt behind in the box and his two purchases sitting on the counter. "Thankyou Lord Evans-Potter we appreciate your bussiness please enjoy your purchases and have a good day." The sales rep said with a smile.

Stepping out of the store with his new back pack slung over his shoulder and his trunk in dufflebag mode being rolled behind him Harry looked to Kayla for advice on the next place that he should go, but she wasn't looking at Harry she was looking at his owl that Hagrid had bought for him.

"I think you should let her out of her cage so she can spread her wings some, she wont fly away from you and you can always call her back once you give her a name that is."

Knowing how much he hated being locked up Harry placed the cage on the ground and opened it up before standing once more to allow the owl to leave on her own, it wasn't long before she hopped out and took to the air for a few laps around the two before landing on Harry's shoulder and giving his ear a little nip in thanks. While Harry was watching the bird fly Kayla had tapped her wand to the cage activating it's auto skrinking charms and then handing it to Harry who was now looking at her for direction.

"Now Harry you have a bit of a choice you can either get a custom wand now or wait for another day, I will tell you however that there is a very good reason to get a custom wand as soon as possible and that is that it will not be registered so you will be able to perform magic without the Ministry of Magic, magical government, finding out."

Whithout hesitation Harry nodded indicating that he would like one now, and so Kayla led Harry past a massive book store and to the shop next to it 'Jeeps custom wands and accessories' inside Harry saw that it looked nothing like Olivander's, Jeeps' was filled with rows upon rows of all manner of things from metals of silver and gold, and woods of every known type and a few unknown as well, then there were precious stones like sapphires and rubies and diamonds, and then there was the seemingly endless amount of jars filled with far to many things to name or even identify; what he could identify were things like feathers and fur and hair but everything else was a mystery to the new wizard. After looking at the shelves Harry finally noticed the man that was quite comfortably relaxing in a recliner reading a book until he noticed that he had guests.

"Ah, good customers and Miss Stone as well I hope your wand still serves you well?" The thirty something wizard asked with a kind smile.

"As always Master Jeeps it works perfectly, today we are here for Lord Evans-Potter' true wand, if you would kindly take him through the process I think I will commendeer your very comfy seat."

"Of course, of course Miss Stone have a seat and the young Lord and I can get to work, now young Lord the first thing you need to decide is what you want your focus to look like, you can go with the standard wand like those you get at old Olies, or you can go for the awe inspiring staff like merlin was said to use or the modern version of such and go with a cane, very stylish those I think the Americans call them a 'pimp cane', and then we have the more delicate and overlooked such as watched and bracelets, as well as bracers, gloves and rings, these are what gives the impression of wandless magic and please note that if you should choose a ring it will merge with your head of house ring, so young Lord which style will you take?"

After thinking it through that he didn't want another wand like his phoenix feather one that style was immediately put aside, and not really wanting to stand out with a staff or cane they to were discarded as an option, now thinking of the smaller items he didn't really want anything on his wrist because he already had his wand holster there he was left with the glove or ring, and finally after careful consideration he decided on the ring as it would allow him to hide it within the others, after telling Jeeps his chioce Jeeps nodded and continued the process.

"Excellent choice young Lord, now even though it will merge with your head ring we need to select the outer casing, so follow me and we can get started," Jeeps led Harry over to the shelf that held all the different types of wood, on the bench right in front of him there was a carved circle with lots of different symbols that Harry didn't know the meanings of, "Now young Lord if you could just place your hand in the circle infront of you, it will draw some of your magic so that the wood or woods that resonate perfectly for you will be highlighted."

Doing as instucted Harry waited for but a moment before one of the pieces was suddenly aglow, giving a minute to see if any others were going to show themselves Jeeps told Harry he could now remove his hand and grabbed the highlighted wood and placed it onto the table that was sitting in the middle of the room, "Very good young Lord, Midnight Elm a darker coloured wood you will never find, and now onto the metals same proceedure as before young Lord, ah Elvin Mithril a more magic soaked metal is hard to find anywhere on this side of life, and now the stones young Lord, heh weird Moonstone usually only werewolves get that one and a Bloodstone vampires mostly ah well and onto the last part for you yound Lord the core materials, wow 7 cores and one is from you interesting but lets see what the others are oh my they seem to be all blood, from the light creatures we have unicorn and phoenix the dark are baselisk and nundu the grey or neutrals are dragon and wood elf and you as the final ingrediant binding them all together. Ooh I just sounded so Lord of the Rings then didn't I?" Jeeps said with a chuckle, "Now if you just wait with Miss Stone I will finish up your wand for you and then you can be on your way, family and trade secrets you understand, oh one piece of advice never ever tell anyone what your wand is made of, there are counters and weaknesses to everything, now on you go I got work to do."

Walking over to where Kayla was sitting he was about to open his mouth when Jeeps called out to him, "Lord Evans-Potter may I present to you your true wand," Looking down at the ring now in the palm of his hand he couldn't help but appreciate its beauty, the Elven Mithril had a silver undertone with a rainbow of colour shine, it was twisted into a celtic knot with the red and white of the blood and moon stones placed within a stylized yin-yang design in the center, even without putting it on he could feel a connection to the wand/ring, so with excitement and a pounding heart he slid the ring on his finger were it joined the others yet now his head ring had the mithril texture and the celtic knot work and the stones were now incorperated into the sigal of the House of Potter.

"Excellent young Lord, now we come to the price with parts and whatnot uhm that comes to a grand total of 1567G and 12S." After paying for his decidedly more expensive wand/ring the two walked out into Mage Circuit where Kayla led Harry next door to the massive book store.

Upon entering the bookstore with the sign out front proclaiming its name as 'Knowledge is Power' Harry realised that the store was far bigger then he intisipated, it was four stories high and at least 50 x 150 wide and long. The first floor covered everything that could be found in Flourish and Blotts, the second had everything that would be found in the restricted section at Hogwarts times ten, the third had non-magical texts that had anything you could ever want from baby books all the way up to and pass masters level in every concievable subject you could wish for, and the forth and last floor had international books and publications both magical and non. Deciding to stick to the first floor for now Kayla led Harry to a section that was clearly labled 'Hogwarts' with subsections listing all seven years, years 1-5 had all of the core class books in bundles and years 3-7 with individual elective books clearly marked as well as the core classes that the student was able to continue past 5th year.

As Harry was about to pick up a set of first year books Kayla grabbed his arm to stop him and said, "Harry, instead of carrying around books throughout the store all you have to do is tap what you want with your wand and they will be waiting at the counter for you." And so doing as she said she herself tapped a first year set where they immediately vanished, nodding in confirmation Harry followed suit and tapped a set, now that he had all the books he needed he looked to see where Kayla was and found her a few book cases along now in the 3rd year area, without even waiting for the question from Harry to why she was buying higher year books she answered with, "Because Hogwarts teaches at the slowest rate for those who don't readily understand the material and they don't advance above the slowest student in the class for some unknown reason, so why should my education be slowed down for others when I'm more then capable of doing self study?" Nodding his acceptance of her reasoning he too decided to buy higher year material but he didn't stop at third year he figured he might as well get every book for all seven years except for the 'muggle studies' ones with a word from Kayla saying they were at least 100 years behind current events. After purchasing and putting his books into the Library section of his trunk the two left the store to finish their shopping for school.

Continueing with their shopping the both of them pretty much bought the same things except personalized to them, Harry was able to buy a telescope that was actually from the non-magical world that had all of the appropriate charms placed on it, and was garanteed that it was at least 5 times better then the ones sold in Diagon. At the Apothacary Harry got the standard 1st year set along with a couple of books for potions like 'Ingrediants and the things they do' and 'Potions: Is that a unicorn horn in your cauldren'. At the clothing store Harry was able to get all of his school robes in Acromantula Silk with protection, re-sizing, and comfort and tempurature control charms so that they would last him at least a few years, while in there he also bought a few casual robes for around the ally and Mage circuit, he was also able to buy clothes usually found in the non-magical world like slacks in various colours, jeans, cargo pants and shorts, dress shirts, casual shirts, t-shirts, jumpers, jackets, and underwear socks and scarves. While there he decided to get a couple pair of dragon hide boots for hard work, a pair of black dragonette dress shoes, and 3 pairs of trainers, seeing as how they sold dragon hide merchandise he picked up the gloves that were listed on his letter.

Now that the two of them had finished their shopping it was now lunch time, so Harry being the kind of guy that he was offered to buy Kayla some lunch so that the two could talk some more and get to know each other better.

Sitting at an outdoor cafe that was situated in the middle of Mage Circuit the two ordered their meals and then started to chat with Harry opening with a question.

"Do you know why everyone in the Leaky Cauldren were excited to see me and shake my hand?"

"Indeed I do Harry, you see about thirty years ago..." with that Kayla began the tale of Voldemort and his rise to power and fear through the dark arts and the subsequent deaths of many first-generation witches and wizard, and then half-bloods, and then the pure-bloods that stood up to him including Harry's parents, and then the story of Halloween and the deaths of his parents and his apparent defeat of Voldemort and the legend of The-Boy-Who-Lived and all the stories that have been written about him. "So that Harry is why you are famous, do you have another question you would like to ask?"

"No, not at the moment, why don't you tell me more about yourself." Harry said still trying to get his head around everything.

"Well, as you know my name is Kayla Stone, I will turn 12 on December 3rd, I live with my mother in the non-magical world, I like to listen to music and play the guitar, and although it may be premature I know for a fact that I'm gay." Harry sat in stunned silence at Kayla's confession of being a lesbian, before he just blinked a couple of times and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well at least I know one girl that wont be chasing after The-Boy-Who-Lived," he said with a bit of a chuckle that she giggled along with, "do you think that you'll meet someone at Hogwarts or have you already?" Asked a truly curious Harry.

"Oh I have no doubt that I will meet someone at Hogwarts, and no I'm not currently involved with someone, so what about you do you have someone already or are you still looking?"

"I haven't really given it much thought actually, the only thing that worries me though is if girls will just want me for my fame and money, oh well I guess I'll just have to take it as it comes." Harry said with a sigh.

After that the conversation went to more mundane topics until they had finished lunch, and with a kiss on the cheek from Kayla and a "See you on the train on the first" and a wave Harry was left standing there in Mage Circuit with his owl on his shoulder bag on his back and duffle in hand Harry tapped his mothers letter with his wand/ring and was off in a swirling vortex to Lily's Pad.

AN: Damn that took a long time, hope you enjoyed it, see if you can guess who Kayla will be paired with. Next chapter will come eventually will contain Lily's Pad, Lily's second letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Guiding Seer

Chapter 3: Lily Revealed

Coming to a standstill in a modest 1 bedroom apartment somewhere in London Harry quickly put his things down and motioned for his owl to find somewhere to rest. Because of his excitement Harry didn't even bother to have a look around, all he wanted to do was read another letter left by his mother, so with eagerness and excitement Harry dashed for the counter that the first letter indicated would hold the second. There sitting on the bench in the kitchen Harry found what he was looking for a potion and a letter, seeing the letter and 'READ FIRST' written in large bold letters on the envelope and having no desire to disappoint his mother Harry did as instructed.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then you have already received the one from Gringotts and at this moment I am dead. At the moment most of this letter is unavailable to you and there are two things that must be done for the rest of it to be unlocked, and both of them can be done in this very apartment. The two things are actually two parts to one thing, which is a cleansing ritual that will forcibly remove any foreign magic from your system, which will undo anything that Dumbleshit has done to you. The potion is the first part but don't drink it yet until you are sitting in the cleansing circle that is in the lounge room, once sitting in the middle of the circle drink the potion and say 'Activate'. I must warn you my love that this will most definitely be painful, so try your best to deal with it. Good luck my son and soon you will be the person you were meant to be._

After setting the letter down Harry picked up the potion and headed to the lounge where he did in fact see what his mother was referring to, so first taking off his clothes, all of them including his glasses, because if this was going to hurt as much as his mother thought then he didn't want anything restricting him and causing more pain than needed. Once naked Harry walked to the centre of the circle sat down in a cross legged position took one deep breath then took the potion and swallowing it in one gulp, resisting the urge to chock on it he persevered and got it to stay down, taking a couple more deep breaths to prepare himself he said in a clear and somewhat confidant voice 'Activate'.

It was only due to years of living with the Dursley's that Harry was able to refrain from screaming out in pain, for the first time ever Harry was able to feel his magic but it was not a pleasant experience as it felt like it was working against his own mind and body. First it started in his stomach where the potion was, the catalyst, and slowly and agonizingly it spread from there, from stomach to the rest of the digestive system, then it seemed to pool in his heart before it was spread throughout the rest of his body through the blood stream where it was able to find purchase in every single cell of his body. When it finally reached his head he thought it would explode with unholy pain, and although he didn't notice a black tar like blood was forcefully pushed out of his lightning bolt scar and a high pitched scream was intermingled with his own, after the ritual had cleansed the body it moved onto the metaphysical, his magic core and soul, and although it was not physical pain it put what he had felt beforehand seem like a grazed knee. Through all the pain and trauma there was only one thing that kept him from passing out and that was the thought that he was doing this for his mother and he would not let her down no matter what.

After what seemed to be an eternity for Harry, although in actual fact 5 hours had passed bringing the time to be about 8:00pm, he picked himself up from the foetal position that he found himself in, even still being in a sitting state Harry was able to tell that there were indeed differences from his old body to the one he now held. For one even though he no longer wore his glasses, having taken them off before the ritual, he was able to see absolutely perfectly, he just hoped that he still had his mother's eyes. He also noticed that he seemed to have put on muscle on his legs and arms, and they seemed to be a bit longer then the last time as well, and being a male he also noticed that his junior had also gotten bigger from the 4 inches it was to about 6 ½ inches, he actually had a smile of satisfaction on his face from that. Gingerly getting to his feet Harry noticed a full length mirror sitting in the corner, he slowly made his way over to it and took in his new, naked, image and took note that he had indeed but on muscle all over his body, he was by no means a body builder he had more the body of a runner sleek with hard compact muscle, looking at his head he noticed that his hair was now different, it was still black, mostly, with red highlights throughout and it was now shoulder length and straight, meaning it no longer had that fly away appearance. Looking at his forehead where the Lightning bolt shaped scar had been for as long as he could remember, it was now only visable if you really looked for it. Now looking to his eyes to make sure that they were still the same as his mothers he gave a sigh of relief when he found that they were if not a bit darker green around the outside. He also found that his thought processes were much more streamlined and efficient.

Just as he was about to head back to the counter to continue reading the letter he felt a massive pulse of magic from his wand/ring where it seemed to draw from him and then give a flash of light and go still once more, what Harry didn't know was that his wand/ring was merely updating itself to his new and improved self so that he would not need to go to Jeeps' to get it perfected for him.

Picking up the letter Harry saw that there was indeed more to read.

_Congratulations my son I am so sorry for all the pain that you had to go through. Now you're probably wondering what it is that I have to tell you that you couldn't find out in my journal, that is in the bedside table in the bedroom, and that is before I was forced to marry James I worked as an unspeakable, an unspeakable is someone that investigates and studies everything there is to know about magic and other things that I'm not allowed to discuss with anyone, it was during my time there that I made some breakthroughs that I never passed on to anyone and decided to keep it for myself and my children. What I found was a way to combine non-magical cloning theories and make them work with magic, what this means is that I was able to create a cloned body for myself, and even one for you after you were born, I am sorry to say that I was unable to setup the auto-revival ritual as I was still missing a few necessary components, although if you had died you would have been returned to full health in a 16 years old body. I will not tell you yet what exactly is required I will leave that for when or even if you decide to go through with what I have planned to bring me back._

_The cloned body was the only real hurdle, the part about giving life to it while making sure it didn't become an inferi, zombie, was found in the wiccan community (Charmed) where they could call forth the soul of a family member which I modified to fuse the cloned body and the departed soul, basically bringing the dead back to life. Now before you go jumping into this I want you to get a full nights rest before heading to Gringotts and into my vault where you will find everything that you to bring me back, including instructions on everything that you will need to do and the order of which to do them. I hope that I am once again able to look upon you with my own two eyes._

_Your Loving Mother_

_Lily Evans_

Although he wanted nothing more than to go to Gringotts and revive his mother, she was right that he needed rest, he was extremely tired from the cleansing ritual, and so without further ado Harry headed in the direction of what he assumed to be the bedroom and fell face first on the bed and was asleep instantly.

Awakening the following morning Harry was at first confused about where he was before he remembered that he was in his mother's apartment, sleeping in her bed, naked, as that thought popped in his head he quickly covered himself with a sheet then remembered that he was alone and that nobody had probably been here for close to 10 years and let the sheet drop to the bed before getting out and going into the lounge room to get his bags for a shower and wash before heading to Gringotts to bring his mother home.

After his shower and getting dressed Harry looked in the mirror in the lounge room and thought that he may have actually grown another couple of inches whilst he slept, shrugging such observations off he took note of what he decided to wear for the day he was going to met his mother for truly the first time, he wore a dark green silk dress shirt, black cargo pants and a pair of black dragon hide boots. Making sure that he had everything that he could need, nodding in satisfaction that he did, and as he was about to head to Gringotts he came to the startling discovery that he had no idea of where in London he was and how to get to Gringotts from there, with a frustrated sigh he said "How am I going to get to Gringotts?" and with a pulse of magic from his head of house ring he was off in a swirling vortex of magic before he was promptly deposited at the foot of the steps to Gringotts, "Well, that was convenient." He said to himself as he walked up the stairs and into the bank proper.

Not five steps passed the door and Harry was intercepted by Griphook the Goblin that he met yesterday, "Lord Evans-Potter, it is a pleasure to see you once again, even though you look different than you did yesterday, although we were not expecting you to return so soon, but as you have Master Gripshaft would like a quick word with you if it would be convenient for you, and then we can deal with any business that you may have with us."

"That would be fine Griphook, please lead the way." With that Harry followed Griphook to his account manager's office and was immediately granted entrance.

"Ah, Harry, so good to see you again,and a new you as well, now the reason I wanted to talk to you was that after hearing your explanation about debit cards in the non-magical world I took the idea to my superiors and they were thrilled about it, and after some more investigation into it we also came across the credit card, I can tell you now that the higher ups were euphoric about how much they could make off such a thing, and so with every other person who has come forth with an idea that will make the Goblin Nation money you will receive 0.5% of the profits we make from it." Gripshaft finished with a very large smile.

"Oh well that's great, although you didn't have to do that, and more money is always a good thing to have. While we're talking money I was hoping that you would be able to buy some stocks in a couple of non-magical companies for me?" Seeing Gripshaft nod his accent and picking up a quill and drawing some parchment to him he signalled for Harry to go on, "Ok, so I would like you to buy me at least 10% of the shares in Microsoft, Apple Macintosh, and at least 5% in Virgin, Nokia, Sony, and McDonald's. Oh, and can you see if it is possible to buy shares in LucasFilms and LucasArts and if so I would like at least 10% of those as well." Even though he was never allowed to watch movies or play games, he still knew what Star Wars was.

"That shouldn't be a problem Harry, now is there anything else we can help you with today?"

"Yes, can you please have someone take me to my mother's vault?"

"Of course Harry, Griphook will take you down." Gripshaft said motioning for Griphook to help Harry in whatever way he could.

"Thank you for your time Gripshaft, I hope we can make a lot of money together." With those parting words Harry stood up and followed Griphook out of the office and through a door that said 'VIP' and they were in a small round room with a circle on the floor with symbols around it, Griphook motioned for Harry to step into the circle with him, and with a simple snap of his fingers, claws, Harry found himself standing in front of a large vault door.

"That Lord Evans-Potter is the system we use for those that are both wealthy and in good stending with the Goblin Nation, everyone else takes the slower, relatively, and harrowing path. The last time a wizard was allowed to use this method was some 100 years ago now. To open the vault simply place your hand on it and command it to open."

Doing as instructed, the door glowed for a moment some dust was displaced and then the door slowly opened, "Thank you Griphook, this may take a while so I will not take up anymore of you time, but if I may ask how do I get back?"

"Of course Lord Evans-Potter, to return simply step into the circle we just left and say 'Lobby' and you will be returned to the room that we just left, it would be wise not to leave that room until I come to escort you back to the main lobby." With a nod of confirmation from Harry Griphook left Harry to his own devices.

Entering and then closing the door behind him Harry looked around and all he saw was mounds of gold coins, which looked like a very inefficient way of doing things maybe he could think of something and mention it to Gripshaft, over and passed all the gold Harry finally saw a door leading into another room that was brightly illuminated.

Walking into the bright room Harry' breath caught in his throat for not 10 steps from him was the body of his mother, his 16 years old mother, and one very big surprise that was not mentioned in her earlier letter, his naked 16 year old mother. His face immediately turned red from embarrassment, trying to take his eyes away from the naked girl he decided he should look for the instructions that would give his mother back to him. There to his immediate right sat a waist height pedestal with a piece of parchment that he could only assume was his instructions, so picking it up he began to read.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I am sorry to have caught you off guard with the whole naked thing but I assure you that there is a very good reason for it, as you can see there are three concentric circles with my body in the centre ring, what you might not be able to see from outside the rings is the two other runic, symbols, circles placed on my future body one above my heart and one on my stomach, they are where the two components go, that I could not get when you were younger, the last one will probably seem distasteful to you but it is essential if you want me back. For the Revival Ritual to work it must be completed within one hours time so you can take your time to make sure you get it right. Now here is what you have to do..._

Reading through the instructions for the first step, and although he tried to read the last one it was blurred out so he couldn't read it, stepping into the outer most ring Harry intoned as instructed "Through my Magic, the Spark of Life is Ignited." With that all of the rings and symbols came alive with a green flaming light, stepping into the next ring he once more intoned, "Through my Soul, yours is brought forth from the Beyond." It was now that Lily's new body took on an ethereal glow, now stepping into the inner most ring Harry picked up the ritual dagger that was lying next to the body and with a slash of his palm he allowed the blood to flow onto the runic circle over her heart and intoned, "Through my Blood, the Rhythm of Life Beats once again." Once the blood was absorbed into the body it gained a more normal colouring, and with one last step Harry looked at the final instruction and flushed a bright red, he did find it a bit distasteful, but he remembered that he would do anything to get his mother back, and so scrounged up enough nerve to do this he knelt next to the body. With a fair amount of trepidation of what he was about to do, he just thought 'fuck it' and undid his pants and extracted his penis and started to masturbate over his mother's body, and once he started he actually looked at her body, her naked body, and he instantly become far more enthused about what he was doing it wasn't long before he was about to ejaculate, and remembering that he was doing this for a reason he aimed as well as he could so that he came on the runic circle on her stomach, as soon as he did he panted and intoned the last verse of the ritual, "Through my Seed, Your Life is Restored!" With that the entire runic circle array converged and penetrated Lily's body, once the last of the runes entered her body she took one deep breath of air, and with that Lily Evans was once again among the living.

Opening the eyes of her new body Lily looked around wondering what she was doing lying in her vault, when she remembered the measures she took to come back for her Harry, and there he was kneeling beside her with tears running down his face, so she did what any mother would do when they see their child crying she gathered him into her arms and hugged him for all she was worth, either not noticing her nakedness or simply ignoring it in favour of holding her son, and whispering that she would never leave him again.

Harry couldn't believe it, it actually worked, his mother was alive, she was hugging him, she was talking to him, she was still naked and his penis was still out and hard and pressed up against her stomach, deciding to head this off before he made a mess of things, and them, he pulled back to look her in the eyes, his eyes, and asked "Did you by chance store some clothes down here for your revived body?"

"Huh, clothes?" She replied questioningly before looking down at her nude form and also seeing Harry' piece of equipment with a blush coming to her cheeks, "Uh, yeah there should be a trunk I left in the other room that I put there with some clothes and a back up wand. While I go and get dressed why don't you put that away," motioning towards his penis, "Though good on you by the way, bigger than James ever was and you're still young so I think that you'll grow some more still." Although she was his mother, it was still a welcome compliment.

In a matter of moments both of them were put to rights, with Harry back in his pants and Lily now wearing a gypsy style white skirt and blouse with 3 inch heeled boots, bringing her height to about 5"10'.

"Mum," here Harry paused having never actually called someone that before and found that he rather liked it, "I thought your letter said that you had also set this up for me, but I don't see my empty body anywhere."

"Oh, they don't appear until they're needed, now that you bring it up I need to get some blood and sperm from you so that my revival next time will be automatic," Seeing Harry' massive blush Lily giggled a little, "Don't worry, a simple charm will get everything I need for at least 3 revivals." So motioning Harry to come with her to the pedestal which popped up two empty vials, a few waves of her wand and a tingly feeling for Harry and the tubes were now filled with the appropriate fluids. "There all done, now you'll never be alone again. I think we should talk more somewhere more comfortable don't you?"

With a nod of agreement Harry played up the gentleman and offered his mother his arm which she did with a little smile. Harry led her passed _her_ gold and out of the vault and into the transportation circle and with the word 'Lobby' the both of them found themselves in the VIP room waiting for Griphook to arrive, it was but a moment before the Goblin show up, and it was quite understandable for him to be shocked at seeing two people instead of the one he was expecting, "Lord Evans-Potter, is everything alright?" Griphook asked nervously.

"Indeed Griphook, if you would kindly guide me and my companion to Gripshaft' office I will explain a couple of things for those that need to know."

"Of course Lord Evans-Potter, this way please."

Once the three had entered Gripshaft' office, who was also surprised to see Harry with someone, Harry and Lily took the seats in front of the desk, Harry motioned for Griphook to stay as well, "Griphook you can stay seeing as how you have already seen my companion, now what is about to be said here must not be revealed before we are ready to disclose this information ok?" getting the nod from the two Goblins Harry continued, "Gripshaft, Griphook I would like to introduce you to the Lady Lily Evans-Ravenclaw." Harry couldn't really keep the satisfied grin off his face from all three shocked faces. "To save time I will explain what I can, suffice it to say that Lady Lily Evans-Ravenclaw was reborn using family magic belonging to the Evans-Ravenclaw family/clan and created by Lady Lily Evans-Ravenclaw herself", and after explaining that part to the goblins he then turned his attention to his mother, "I don't know why you didn't but if you had done a inheritance test you would have found out that you were a descendent of Ravenclaw." With that said Harry stood up and motioned for his mother to do so as well, with a reminder not to mention this to anyone Harry and Lily left the office and finally the bank proper, holding onto her arm tightly Harry said "Lily's Pad." And the two of them were off into the ether and home.

AN: Now I bet most if not all were upset about the last part of the revival ritual, but I found that it was needed now and in future chapters.

Don't expect another update so soon as this one was, as usual thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.

I would like to thank jabarber69 for reminding me of credit cards, so thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Guiding Seer

Chapter 4: Time is Immaterial

Upon their appearance in the apartment Lily quickly pulled Harry into a warm and loving hug, "Oh, Harry I'm so glad that this worked, I never wanted to leave you, you have to believe me, and this was the only way that we could have any sort of relationship above me breast feeding you and you giggling all the time." Lily was so happy to be back among the living that she was rambling and saying whatever came into her head.

"Shhh it's alright mum you're here now that's all that matters." Harry responded with his own hug, one that was well over due. As the two of them stood there holding each other afraid that the other might disappear if they let go, the moment was somewhat ruined with the growling of Harry' stomach quickly followed by his mothers. Pulling away a little so that he could look her in the eyes he asked, "I don't suppose there is any food in this place is there, seeing as how this is only my second day here, and I didn't actually look around last time?"

Pulling out of the hug to go to the kitchen Lily led the way whilst still holding his hand, "Of course love, the cabinets and fridge have auto-refill and stasis charms so that the food that you eat is always fresh, oh, you know what I would love right now? A pepperoni pizza and coke, so if you're up to it we can have that if you like?" Lily said with a questioning look over her shoulder at Harry.

"Sure mum sounds good I've never had pizza before."

Hearing her son's reply Lily froze, and with a fair amount of trepidation she asked, "Harry love, where did you live after I died?"

"I was placed with your sister _Petunia _and her husband _Vernon._" He answered with contempt and malice when saying their names.

"_**Dumbleshit!**_" Was Lily's animalistic answer, as she began to pace back and forth, but to Harry' eyes it looked more like prowling or stalking to him. After stalking and muttering to herself for a while Harry was able to make out the last of what she said, "Can't do anything to him at the moment, but his day is coming, and it will be fierce!"

After getting over her anger, for now, at Dumbleshit, Lily went about the kitchen to get their lunch, once it was ready, it didn't even take a minute as the pizza was hot as soon as it came out of the box and the glasses were charmed so that all you had to do was hold it and say what you wanted to drink in this case 'Coke with ice'.

Sitting at the kitchen table eating his very first pizza and drinking the gods drink, that was Coke, Harry had many questions running through his head and he decided he may as well and start asking them, "Mum, why did you have this apartment if you were forced to marry James straight after graduating?"

"Well Love, even before I graduated I was recruited into the Unspeakable', and it was regulation that every member have a secure work environment, we actually didn't work in one building altogether, we actually worked by ourselves so that you never know anyone else that is also an Unspeakable, we were given training manuals and access to their library, which far exceeds the one at Hogwarts, after going through and learning everything in the manuals there was a test that allows the head Unspeakable to know what area you would be best suited to, at which point you would receive missions relevant to your area, mine was Spell Creation/ Theory."

Well that was more of an answer than Harry was looking for, but he was glad that he was learning more about his mother, "If what I understand so far about being an Unspeakable how was it that you didn't know that you were forced to marry James?"

"It wasn't until after you were conceived that I even realised that something was wrong with me being with James, but after that I was able to do some research and discovered the reason why I didn't recognise that I was under a love potion is because technically I wasn't. It wasn't a potion Per Se it was actually Alchemy, Alchemy is a higher branch of potions and is so obscure that barely a handful of people in the world know enough about it to have created a love potion using Alchemy, and the only one I had any form of contact with is Dumbleshit."

Well that explained that to Harry' satisfaction, now he was wondering how he and his mother were going to get their revenge against Dumbleshit, but first another question, "Mum why did you revive into a 16 year old instead of someone say in their early twenties or something?"

Smiling in happiness and with a slight gleam in her eyes Lily said, "What don't you like my young nubile body?" Her voice was not it's normal tone it had picked up a sultry undertone to it that Harry thought he liked. She continued in her normal tone "Actually it was a theory I had and no way of testing it. You see upon reaching their 17th birthday a witch or wizard will go through what is known as 'Magical Maturity', what that is is beside them being recognised as an adult to the magical government but also by magic itself. You see when going through it your magic changes somewhat, I don't know how or what changes, maybe in time I will, but it changes nevertheless and after it's finished you are more powerful then you were before. So I had a theory that if I could somehow take my already adult magic core and put it into a body that hasn't yet gone through 'Magical Maturity (MM)' then maybe when the body is 17 I would go through it again and become more powerful once again. I don't think that I will get as big a boost as I did last time but even a little increase is better than none, the more powerful I am the better I will be able to help keep you safe, and so I'm hoping that the MM will add to each other over the course of how ever long we choose to keep reviving ourselves."

Thinking through her explanation Harry just nodded his understanding, but one question did pop into his head whilst hearing it, "Speaking of power, is there a standard measurement that such things are measured against like ranks or levels or something like that?"

"Actually there is, it's based on the Magical Density (MD) of the individual and the rankings goes like this

Non-Magical (Muggle) 1-10 MD

Squib (Non-Magical Wizard or Witch) 11-20 MD

Wizard/ Witch (Standard Magical Person SMP) 21-40 MD

Sorcerer/ Sorceress – Apprentice 41-50 MD

Journeyman 51-60 MD

Master 61-70 MD

Mage - Mage 71-100 MD

Arch-Mage 101+ MD

now 95% of the students at Hogwarts will fall under the rank of SMP, 4.5% would be ranked as Apprentice class, the other 0.5% would only come around once every 20-50 years. Before I died I had a MD of 56 which put me into the Journeyman class, Dumbleshit was barely classed as a Master with 62MD, and I know for a fact that James only had a MD of 38. When you were born you already had a MD of 53 and that would have only increased as you got older, I can cast a charm on you to get your current rating if you want?" Nodding his approval Lily did just that, after getting her readings from the charm Lily was with out a shadow of a doubt shocked at the results and so cast it again just to make sure she did it right and was reading it correctly, which it turns out that she was, "Well love it looks like you've improved quite a bit since the last time I did this for you, you now have a MD of 87 putting you into the rank of Mage, and I would say that, depending on how hard you worked, you will definitely reach the rank of Arch-Mage by the time you reach 14." Lily said with clear pride and love in her voice and on her face.

Wow he was already more powerful than Dumbleshit, in raw magical power anyway, he was still way behind the old shit in knowledge and experience. The thought of Dumbleshit gave Harry a start at a thought that came to him, "Mum, what am I going to do about Dumbleshit at Hogwarts, and for that matter what are you going to do while I'm there?" He asked almost panicking thinking about the man that basically destroyed his life.

"Well first of all I'm going to train you until you have to go to school, and when you're gone I'm going to... I'm going to... … … huh I have no idea of what to do with myself, I can't exactly go to school with you, there would be too many people there that would recognise me, huh" Lily just sat there thinking for a moment of what it is that she could do, she really didn't like the thought of going back to Hogwarts anyway so that was out the window the same with rejoining the Unspeakable'.

While his mother was thinking about her future Harry had an idea that might work, "Mum, I have a couple of ideas, things that I would like to do myself but I will be stuck at Hogwarts plus I don't have the skills yet to do some of the things I've thought of," seeing his mother now focused on him and with an encouraging smile to continue he did, "I would like to somehow continue with my non-magical education and get at least my high school diploma, and there has to be an easier way than to sit through all those classes for all those years, I was hoping that there was a spell or device that you could use to, I don't know like download or copy the necessary information or knowledge from lots of different people and then compile them all together so that you can modify it first so that you don't get overlapping information, and then once that was done we could just implant said knowledge into our heads, and then after that we could always move onto college and university stuff in the fields that interests us. So is there anything like that out there?"

"Huh, now why didn't I think about that, I never finished high school either, that's a great idea love we could even make it so that you absorb the next year level of information once you have integrated and understood the previous years worth of knowledge, this would be such a useful device for your future children."

"Oh that's great mum, so where can we get one?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Sorry love but such a thing doesn't exist," seeing the smile turn into a frown on Harry' face Lily continued, "At least it doesn't exist yet, I might be able to come up with something given enough time, and time we have with our Revival Ritual (RR), it would probably need the memory storage of a pensieve, knowledge search capabilities and extraction of Legilimency, organisation of a library index book or a computer and a few other things that I will probably have to create myself, oh this is going to be so much fun, what else did you come up with?"

"Well seeing as how I just got you back I don't really want to spend 10 months of the year away from you, so is there a doorway or portal that you could make so that you could step through it from here and end up in my apartment in my trunk at Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Um, I'm not too sure about that but I will definitely think about it, so anything else?"

"Not at the moment but if I come up with something I'll let you know. Before you said something about you training me is there even enough time for you to train me before I go off to Hogwarts?"

"Ah, time is not really important in this apartment, here let me show you why," Lily got up from the kitchen table and motioned for Harry to follow her into the lounge room where she took something out from behind the couch and holding it up so that Harry could get a look at it, it looked like a normal crystal ball with strange writing on it to Harry's untrained eyes, "This Harry is something I developed outside of my work with the Unspeakable', you see after you were born time was more of a precious commodity and so I came up with this. I call it simply enough a 'Time Sphere' and what it does is that it contorts time around a specific area, this apartment in fact, and for every hour that passes on the outside world a day passes in here, so with 24 days per 24 hours and 28 days until the 1st and a break every 6 months, to do things in the outside world, and we should have at least 20 months for me to train you. The brilliant thing about this little device is that I incorporated a living stasis field into it so that although we may experience time we will not actually age doing it."

"Wow mum that's great but before you turn it on I think we should do some shopping and other things first like maybe getting you a custom wand, and updating your wardrobe."

Lily was quite excited about updating her wardrobe but she had one question for Harry, "Harry love, why would I need a custom wand and wont it cost a lot?"

"Well I'm not to sure of all of the benefits of a custom wand but I do know for a fact that they can not be traced by the ministry because they are not registered like the ones from Olivander', they also come in different forms then the standard wand, you see mine is actually a ring that has integrated with my house rings and so if I did magic through it it would appear to be wandless magic, so do you want to get one my treat?" Harry said with a bit of a cheeky smile.

Lily was ecstatic about having something like a ring that was in actual fact a wand, and was practically bouncing with excitement, and with a large smile on her face Lily took hold of Harry' arm and practically demanded that they go immediately, which Harry complied with with a small chuckle at his mothers actions.

It was 5 hours later that an exhausted Harry and a happy and glowing Lily returned from their shopping in Mage Circuit. Lily had been fairly surprised about Mage Circuit having never been there before it was everything that she had hoped Diagon would have been when she was a fresh first year, it incorporated some of the things that were better in the non-Magical world and improved upon them with magic, which is what most first-generation witches and wizards expect when coming into the magical world.

Their first stop had been at Jeeps where Lily picked up a wand/ring of her own, the only thing that Harry knew about it was that it's outer shell was made from mithril just like his, but other then that he had no idea about the wood and core/s.

Their second stop was to get Lily a trunk and bag like Harry but personalised to her, so that he didn't have to carry everything that she was going to buy that day.

After that they went to 'Knowledge is Power' book store where Lily had zoned out for a bit before going crazy and buying anything that she thought would be helpful to her two new projects that Harry had given her, so she ended up buying 23 books on Arithmancy, 17 books on Runes, 4 books on magical transportation, 8 books on home improvement (for things like adding rooms to a wall, and space expansion), 11 books on mind arts, and 17 books on charming and enchanting objects and that was only to start with and that did not include the books she got from the non-Magical section where she got things on the brain and memory, plus over 100 sci-fi and fantasy books for new and/or different ideas that they could try and make real.

The rest of the time spent in Mage Circuit was Lily getting outfitted in both magical and non-Magical clothing, the only thing Harry took note of during that time was that his mother seemed to like leather skirts, and now he was a fan also.

As soon as they arrived back at the apartment Lily activated the Time Sphere, and looked at two clocks that were on the wall, one seemed to be running normally and the other appeared to have stopped but was actually running 24 times slower than normal showing the time and date of the outside world. Once the Time Sphere was set up Lily took her things to her room to get everything sorted, once that was done it was time for the two of them to eat.

Once dinner was over Lily led Harry into the lounge room where she would begin her instruction to Harry, when both were settled into comfortable seats Lily began, "Ok Harry, we are going to start with something that will help you immensely with the wand based subjects like charms and transfiguration, what we're going to do is get you in touch with your magic so that you are always aware of your magic instead of just using it when needed, like most wizards and witched do. Now what you have to understand with this is that with most magic is that all theory boils down to three things; visualisation, want, and will, first you visualise what you want to do, second want to do it, and finally will it to happen. Now another component that is fairly important, especially in the beginning, is the belief that something is possible which is why any decent teacher will show you first before asking you to do it yourself. So that is what I'm going to do, I'm going to show you how to get in touch with your magic by doing it myself first, seeing as how this body hasn't actually connected to my magic yet. The first thing that I'm going to do is relax and be comfortable and closing my eyes and taking deep cleansing breaths, then I'm going to visualise my magic is a big ball of energy and because it's my magic it wont be able to hurt me and now I see myself standing in front of it. Standing in front of it the energy ball seems to have veins running off from it and going out to all of the major areas of my body, like limbs and organs and the such, so that takes care of the visualisation part and now we move onto the want and I want my magic to be everywhere, and now keeping my want in mind I will myself forward and into the energy ball until I'm at it's core and then I will the energy to enter every cell of my body," at this point Harry could see that his mother was starting to glow with a brilliant white light, "and then once I'm sure that my magic has suffused into every part of my being I allow my conciousness to return to the outside world and I am now one with my magic, simple eh?"

When lily opened her eyes to look at Harry he was able to see that her eyes were now slightly glowing with her inner power, and if he didn't think that he was seeing things then she had become even more beautiful than before, shaking himself out of his observations Harry took his mothers instructions to heart and did as she told him, as soon as he saw his magic the only thing that he could compare it to was a white dwarf star, but accepting his mothers words as truth Harry knew that it would not hurt him and so literally threw himself into it and started to absorb the energy into his metaphysical body.

Coming back to the waking world Harry opened his eyes to see that his hands and in fact the rest of his body was still giving off a slight glow of power, which Lily didn't know if it would ever truly go away, what Harry didn't know but his mother pointed out was that his eyes now had a glowing white ring around the iris.

"Congratulations Harry, for a second there I thought that you were going to explode with power, but you pulled through just like I knew you would. Ok, so now that you have a true connection with your magic now we have to work on something that will help you with all of your studies, I'm going to teach you Occlumency. Occlumency has a few things that you will find are of great benefit, the first and foremost is that it will protect your mind from outside influences and attacks such as memory and compulsion charms and the offensive mind art known as Legilimency, which is sort of like mind reading but more limited, I will teach you Legilimency at a later time, the other benefit is that it will give you perfect retention and memory recall and if done right it should also improve your thinking efficiency."

"That sounds great mum, so how do I start this?" Harry asked in excitement.

"Well Occlumency is subject to the individual, at least how you go about protecting your memories is anyway, but the first step to becoming a master Occlumense is sorting and storing your memories, some people use a library or even just a book, but this method is usually frowned upon due to the fact that most people know how a library works, and then some people have even created buildings and such like a castle to store their memories, it really all depends on the individual and their own preferences. Then comes the part about defending your mind and memories from outsiders, and this is truly something that is subject to the individual, for example someone who uses a castle could have things like dragons and knights guarding it for them. But that comes after you have sorted out your memories so that is where we will start, the first thing you have to do is visualise a place where you can see, view and sort your memories in your subconscious, then you can do things the hard way and sort them out individually or you can do it the smart way and just want and will them to be sorted into the format that you want, also before you start I would like to add that you might want to put in something like an auto-sorter and something that will automatically add new subjects as they come along, like your magic studies and whatnot, so that you don't have to sort them after every day, after you have done that it will be up to you to work out your own defences."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself standing in front of all of his memories, and with a massive amount of want and will he found himself there, thinking about how he was going to sort his memories when he recalled his earlier thought about his energy ball, and with a smirk Harry willed into existence an archway (Stargate, yes I know 3 years early) that his memories would pass through and automatically be sent to the correct destination, with the benign ones heading to individual planets, that now occupied his internal galaxy, and the more important ones being sent into the middle of one of countless stars, knowing that the only one that would be able to view those would be himself and all others would feel as though they were burning to death. Seeing as how he was using space he may as well add in some space ships and laser turrets around the planets to give intruders the impression that he was hiding something there, and this was given even more credence when he made it so that as soon as someone walked through a gate or got to close to a planet they were instantly attacked on all fronts. Seeing as how he now had his mind-scape set up it was now time to work out what categories and sub-categories he was going to use, figuring that the first thing was to sort them into year and then into categories from there that is what he did, first year then things like school, Dursley's, unimportant (bathroom, sleep etc.), skills (cooking, cleaning etc.), magic, fantasies (His mother naked etc.) and then he added the things that his mother suggested the auto-sorter and the auto-subject adder. Once those things were done Harry started sending his memories through the archway, to him even sending them through in packs and at a quick pace it still seemed to take a long time to get them all through, but once they were his mind-scape seemed to have a new clarity to it that it didn't have before, Harry assumed this was because his mind was no longer cluttered and was now running at optimal efficiency.

Opening his eyes to the waking world once more Harry gave a smile of accomplishment to his mother who had moved from her previous position on the couch to the recliner where she was now reading a book, at this Harry gave her a confused look, "You've been in your mind-scape for just over 2 hours now Harry, I wont check your Occlumency yet I want them to find purchase in your mind before I do that, so I will check them in a couple of days so that you can see if you have any weaknesses that need to be fixed. Now I don't know about you but after the day I've had, I did come back from the dead remember, but I am tired so I think that I'm going to bed, which brings up the subject of sleeping arrangements what would you like to do Harry?"

Looking at his mother with nothing but love and yearning he said, "Well I don't know about you but I have been dreaming about sleeping in my mothers arms for as long as I can remember so if you are ok with it I would love to sleep with you tonight." He finished with a questioning look to Lily and a little apprehension, although there was no need for it for she had a bright loving smile on her face.

"Harry I would love to hold you while we slept, come on lets get ready for bed." With that Lily led Harry into the bedroom and then the en-suit to brush their teeth, Lily was finished before Harry and so went back into the bedroom, once Harry was done he walked into the bedroom and saw that his mother was currently stripping off her clothes, when she was naked he thought that she would then put on some pj's but instead she just got straight into the bed. Once in the bed Lily looked at Harry who seemed to have frozen in shock, giggling a little she scooted back a little and then raised the sheet, showing him her breasts once more, to invite him in she said, "Come on Harry strip off and get in here." To shocked to protest Harry complied with her wishes and stripped naked and then got into the bed where he pressed his back to his mothers front, where she wrapped her arms around his torso and then planted a kiss on his shoulder, "I love you Harry, I will always love you."

"I love you too mum, now and forever." Harry replied with a choked voice from the silent tears that were now running down his face.

With those final words said for the first time between two people who should have been hearing it for the past 10 years they gently fell into a deep and rejuvenating sleep. What neither two realised was that their declarations of love caused an echo through their magic causing a bond that went far deeper than mother and son, they were now soul bound.

AN: And that is chapter 4, next chapter will be 'Time for training' and I'm thinking of putting in some Dursley bashing in it.

Someone asked how Lily was forced to marry James, and I meant forced as in against her own free will due to love potion/alchemy.

I've decided that I'm going to limit Harry to 4 wives, but he will probably have a few mistresses added in at some point, maybe, and yes I've already decided who they will be, one will be Lily, shocker, Hermione (Emma Watson is so HOT), one will have black hair (not Kayla) and the other will be blonde (not Luna, at least in this story).

About Kayla, Sirius is not her father, neither is Snape, I was thinking about making James her unfaithful father but decided against it, I also rejected the Harry back from the future to spawn a child to help him in his past thing. Actually I was thinking of making her father a creature like a vampire or a wood elf or something similar, thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and Guiding Seer

Chapter 5: Time to Train

When Harry awoke the next morning he found that his and Lily's position had changed, he now slept on his back with his mothers head resting on his chest with his arms encircled around her, the next thing that Harry noticed was that his mothers leg was situated between his legs which was gently pressing up against his morning wood, even though he had a feeling that his mother wouldn't care if he came and made a mess of them, that was not how Harry wanted their first morning together to be remembered, and so he slowly extricated himself from her warmth and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Lily awoke to the sound of water running in the bathroom she found herself alone in the bed and came to the decision that she did not like waking up without Harry. Getting up from the bed Lily made her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day, not even thinking about what she was doing she entered the shower that Harry was using at the moment, even though she could see that Harry was taking himself in hand she didn't hesitate to get behind him under the spray of the shower and wrap her arms around his torso.

As soon as Harry felt his mothers arms around him he shot his load with a groan of "Mum" after making sure that he had finished shooting he turned around in his mothers arms and pulling away slightly so that their bodies were still pressed against each other but he could clearly see her face and look into her eyes. "Mum what are you doing in here?" Harry asked as normally as he could in the situation that he found himself in.

"I just got you back, and if you think that I'm going to let you out of my sight any longer than absolutely necessary, then you are out of your mind." Lily responded with a slight quiver to her voice at the end.

In response Harry just hugged her tighter and it was then that he realised that he was about half a head shorter than her, even though he had gone through a lot lately to return him to his true body he was still only 11.

After she had settled down somewhat Lily said that Harry was going to wash her back and help her wash her hair and she was going to do the same for him, not even bothering to argue with her Harry complied.

After their shower together and then getting dressed for the day, although Lily was fine with the idea of remaining naked but changed her mind as it would probably be to distracting for Harry and he needed to be focused on his studies, after breakfast Lily sat down at the kitchen table and started to write down what appeared to be a list of some kind.

Once she was finished Lily handed the list, which turned out to be a time table, to Harry. "This Harry is going to be your schedule for the next 6 months in here, or seven days and 9 hours, there is no need to to leave until at least 9am," Looking down at the time table Harry thought that it looked pretty good,

8-9am Wake up, Get ready for day, Breakfast.

9am-12pm **Wand Subjects**

Day 1 Charms

Day 2 Offence (Curses, Hexes, Jinxes etc.)

Day 3 Defence (Shields, Dodging, Conjuring Barriers.)

Day 4 Transfiguration

Day 5 Defence Against the Dark Arts (Combating Creatures Light and Dark, Duelling.)

12-1pm **Lunch**

1-4pm **Non-Wand Subjects**

Day 1 Potions

Day 2 Herbology

Day 3 Care of Magical Creatures

Day 4 Arithmancy

Day 5 Runes

4-6pm **Individual Studies (Personal Projects.)**

6-7pm **Dinner**

7-11pm **Free Time**

11pm-8am **Sleep**

Days 6-7 **Free Time **(Except Day 6 9am-12pm History, 1-4pm Astronomy)

"Now usually you wouldn't start Ancient Runes and Arithmancy until your third year, but there is no point in not starting them from the beginning, now you may be wondering how we are going to be doing all this in this little apartment, well just follow me and I'll show you." With that Lily got up from the table and led Harry down a short hallway to the last door which she then opened and entered with Harry following behind, the room itself was massive it had to be at least 100 meters wide and 150 long with a ceiling height of 25, the walls floor and ceiling were covered in what appeared to be white marble, "This is my Lab/Workroom, on the left you will see that it looks somewhat like a chemistry lab that you might be familiar with it is of course the potions lab where you will be learning it, to the right is the study area with my own little library where you will be reading a lot, in front of us is where you will practice your magic and duelling, and the rest of the room is for anything that we could need like those projects you asked me about. Now to begin your education in magic, now Charms is the most used form of magic in the magical world you could nearly classify it as everyday magic for that is what most Charms are, everyday magic, for example there are charms for cleaning clothes, yourself and even areas like rooms and such, then there are Charms for cooking and some for even things like applying make-up and doing your hair. So here is how the wand based subjects will be covered, first I'm going to do it with my regular wand, and then you and I will try it with our ring/wands, seeing as how I've never used one before, for you to move onto the next spell you will have had to have done the spell correctly 20 times in a row, this is so that the spell will become more instinctual reducing the amount of focus needed to use them. Also in the wand subjects I will not be taking you through the theory, Hogwarts can do that just fine, I'm just going to teach you the magic aspect. Now what you don't know yet is that Hogwarts usually only teaches one spell per subject every three weeks, which means that they only learn about 10-15 spells per subject per year, it is because of this, and the fact that I'm not going to give you homework on this, that I plan for you to be able to get through 2 years of wand studies in each 6 month period, I know it sounds like a lot but I'm absolutely sure that you can do this."

Harry was a little daunted at the thought of learning so much so fast, but he gained confidence from his mother believing in him, and with a smile of resolution Harry looked to his mother to continue.

"Now you remember what I said yesterday about most magic boiling down to three things; Visualisation, Want, and Will, good, the first charm I'm going to teach you is one that will come in handy with your potions lesson later on, you are going to learn the cleaning charm 'Scourgify' this is a charm that will clean most solid surfaces, but not really recommended for clothes, so I'm just going to get some ink from the study area and then spill some of it on the ground where we will then clean it up," Doing as she said Lily was back in no time and poured some ink onto the white marble floor, "Now there are two methods of spell casting, verbal and non-verbal, as the description says one is saying the incantation out loud and the other is saying/thinking it in your head, the choice is entirely up to you how you want to do it, I myself prefer to think them that way other people don't know what you are doing." With but a gentle and graceful wave of her wand like she was trying to remove a bit of fluff from the end of it the ink on the floor disappeared.

As Harry watched his mother do the spell he could almost feel how the magic was suppose to work to remove the ink, "Mum, can you do that again please there is something I want to check out." As he watched her spill more ink Harry focused more on his magic and the magic around him, and as his mother did the charm once more he was certain that he could mimic how she did it. "Mum, could you put some more ink on the floor I think I know how to do this." When she had Harry just waved his hand at the ink and without word or thought of the incantation, just the feel of how the magic was suppose to work, the ink was gone and the floor once again clean. Smiling at his achievement he looked up into his mothers shocked face.

Lily couldn't believe what she had just seen, her son, her Harry, had just done his first spell on his first try, and non-verbally at that, "Harry love, how did you do that?"

"I don't really know mum, but when you first did the spell I could almost feel you using your magic, so when I asked you to do it a second time I was focusing on my magic and the magic around me and I just _knew_ how the magic was suppose to work and then did it myself, I think that it might have something to do with connecting fully with my magic yesterday, here let me do it again and see if you can feel how my magic works." Once Harry saw that his mother was ready he repeated the process and then waited for her to comment, Lily could indeed feel the flow of Harry's magic and decided to do the same thing as him but this time with her ring/wand.

That was how the rest of the Charms lesson went with Lily first showing Harry the spell with her wand then Harry doing it with his ring/wand and then Lily doing the same, with each then doing it 20 times in a row so that it became somewhat instinctual, using this method they were able to get 3 spells done after Lily described what the spell should do.

After lunch they moved onto potions where Lily had Harry reading the book about ingredients and their interactions with each other and how to prepare them, she said that before brewing any potion you should first know what you are putting into it.

That night they once again shared a bed together naked, but this time before falling asleep Lily gave Harry a quick chaste kiss on the lips and a murmured 'Goodnight, Harry Love.'

After the first 7 day cycle of classes Harry now knew some things that he didn't know before, first of all was that he was extremely gifted in the wand based subjects, second although he could do it fairly well he didn't really enjoy Arithmancy, Astronomy was tedious, CoMC was dull without being able to actually interact with the creatures, History was boring enough said, Herbology was to much like gardening for his tastes, Potions looked as easy as cooking, and he had a talent for Runes that his mother said was unbelievable, for some reason he didn't know he could just understand them almost as easy as he understood the English language. Throughout the whole week Harry and Lily never did anything over sexual other then bath together and sleep in each others arms whilst naked.

Sitting on the couch in the study area with his mothers head in his lap and with both of them reading a book, Harry stopped reading for a moment to reflect about the last six months he had spent with his mother in time dilation. In his studies he had progressed well with his wand based subjects he had finished the first two years of the Hogwarts curriculum and had already moved onto the start of third year, in the non-wand based subjects he had read and memorised the entire first year texts, and was into second year Potions, both theory and practical, in Arithmancy he could do all the equations in the first year (Third year elective) book with relative ease but with a undercurrent of boredom, but it was in Runes that he found relief in his non-wand subjects he had completed the first two years (Third and Forth year elective) of work from the books with ease and even found some flaws in the texts.

Outside of his regular studies he had found it difficult to find something to do with his free time whilst his mother was working on the portals project, which she was really close to finishing, it was when that he was feeding his owl that he remembered that he had not even named her yet when he absently asked no one in particular 'Now what is your name beautiful?' and to his shock he received an answer, not from his mother, but from his owl 'Isabelle' (Yes, I know I gave her a different name, a beautiful owl deserves a beautiful name and Hedwig just didn't cut it.) after hearing her name he then remembered about the feature of the Le Fey ring that gave him the ability of beast speak, from then on he would converse with her in his free time and even taught her how to read (Too far fetched?), so that she would have something to do whilst stuck in the apartment.

The only other academic thing he did was have his Occlumency tested by his mother until she considered him a Master of the art.

The thing that he really looked back on with true happiness is something that happened 2 months ago, when Harry and Lily were in bed and Lily leaned in to give Harry his usual goodnight kiss he decided to embrace some of his urges and pulled her into a much deeper kiss than any other the two had shared, for the first time in his life Harry was kissing someone with tongue, and oh how he enjoyed it, and if the blissful smile that adorned his mothers face once they pulled apart was any indication she enjoyed it too. After that night there was usually a make out session before bed but nothing more than that.

So here the two waited for a decent time to leave the apartment for their first break , they had already turned off the Time Sphere, once the time was right they stood together holding hands and Isabelle perched on Harry's shoulder, and with a voiced 'Gringotts' the two were away to their first stop of the day.

In Gringotts Harry and Lily were escorted by Griphook into the office of Gripshaft where the first piece of business that was done was when Gripshaft handed Harry and Lily Gringotts first ever Credit/Debit cards that could be used anywhere in the non-magical world where any other type of card was accepted. The second thing was Harry returning control of Lily's vault back to her and giving her half control of the Evans-Ravenclaw vault, next Harry asked about his investments and found that it had cost him just over 100 million pounds, but Gripshaft assured him that he would make that back in no more then 10 years 5 at the earliest, the last thing that was needed of Gripshaft was that Harry wanted the Goblins to financially destroy the Dursley's in his first step in getting some revenge against them. After that Harry asked to be taken to the Evans-Ravenclaw and the Potter vaults to see if there was anything in there that might be helpful.

In the Potter vault Lily grabbed the Potter family pensieve for study, they also got all the books that were on display, they were mainly on Charms and Transfiguration with a couple of duelling books as well, along with a ledger of all debts owed to the house of Potter.

In the Evans-Ravenclaw vault they retrieved all the books, this collection was a bit more diverse then the Potter vault, here there were books on all forms of Runes, Arithmancy, Potions and the Healing Arts.

After their trip at Gringotts the two decided to have some fun in London proper, buying whatever they fancied, Lily bought some non-magical scifi/fantasy books, and Harry bought a CD player and some CD's to play around with in his free time. After a delicious lunch the two chose to go see a movie and picked to see 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves', after the movie they just walked around London for a bit before having dinner and then it was back to the apartment for more study.

The next six months of training was harder then the last, even though he was still able to copy the magic flow of the spells Lily performed they now required more focus at the start so by the end of each wand subject Harry was mentally tired. Even with the new handicap he was able to persevere and was able to complete the 3-4 year work in the wand based subjects, in the non-wand based subjects he had completed 2nd year and was half way through 3rd, he had finished the 2nd and 3rd year Potions and was ready to start 4th year. In Runes Harry had breezed through everything that Hogwarts taught on the subject and was about to start the Journeyman level material, in the Runes department Harry had figured out a way to get his new CD player to work around magic and made a note to buy more electronics during their next break to make sure that it worked on all forms of electronic equipment.

Lily had also come through on her teaching Harry Legilimency, it wasn't all that difficult once he got the mechanics of it, what one had to do was send out a tendril of magic that would link your mind to that of the one you want to read, the truly difficult part was doing it so that you weren't detected whilst doing it, but after practising on his mothers formidable shields he was now close to Mastery all he needed now was experience with other people.

Remembering from last time Harry decided to practice another ability that he got from his rings, this time he chose the Shape Shifting ring from the Evans house, at first his main focus was trying to get himself to look older so that when he and his mother went out together they wouldn't look like a little brother tagging along with his sister, instead he wanted it to look like a young couple out for the day or on a date. When he was finally able to look like a 16 going on 17 year old his mother had literally jumped him, and kissed him so thoroughly that it moved their relationship from just kissing to kissing and touching, but no penetration just yet, from that moment on Harry stayed in that form just for her, when he wasn't testing out his abilities that is. One day while testing the ring Harry had a thought that the ring would give him 'Shape Shifting' and not metamorphmagus abilities and so taking that into account decided to change into a midnight black owl, it took a lot of focus but he was able to do it, and from then on he would study up on different animals and try out their forms, so far his favourites were the owl, and a panther, he had not tried changing into a magical creature just yet and figured he would leave that until he was older.

Lily had made great progress with her current projects, she had already completed the portals and installed them, one in each of their trunks and one in the lounge room of the apartment, with plans to install one at every property that they owned. The Auto-Teacher project had taken a leap forward with the study of the Potter pensieve, she now knew how to store memories, and she had also figured out how to memory capture only the factual information and not everything related to it.

During their second break their first stop was once again Gringotts where this time Harry wanted them to publicly humiliate the Dursley's by any means necessary including planting drugs, and information claiming that Vernon had been having sex with Dudley, and that Dudley had been having sex with Marge's dogs in full view of his parents and aunt.

This visit to Gringotts they decided to see what books the Gryffindore and Slytherin vaults had to offer, it turned out that Gryffindore's had books on Battle Magic and Rituals, and Slytherin's had books on Wards, Parsel Magic and Dark Rituals.

After Gringotts they went shopping for Harry's electronics he ended up buying one of each for his trunk and Lily's Pad of; TV, VHS player, Stereo plus CD walk-man, Laptop, Computer, and also a Super Nintendo, to go with all of this stuff he also bought stacks of movies, CD's and games.

On the spur of the moment Harry also bought a treadmill and weight bench.

After their shopping Lily wanted to memory capture some recently graduated high school students so that she could continue on with her project, after getting to the school districts head office for the London area and a few compulsion charms gave them a list of over 5 thousand students, it even listed them by the class ranking, so for the rest of the day Harry and Lily travelled all around London downloading the knowledge of kids that had no idea what was going on except for the fact that they were part of a scientific project and were given 100 pounds for their help.

For the next 6 months in time dilation Harry had finished the 6th year material of every wand based subject, even adding in wards to his Charms lessons and Battle Magic into DADA, in the non-wand subjects he had just finished 4th year stuff and was halfway through 5th year Potions.

He had finished Journeyman level and was now studying Master level Runes.

When he started practising using the Emmrys ring with its elemental powers, after the first use he stopped seeing as how he would need to be outdoors as the amount of damage that would be inflicted was enormous, and so decided to study magical transportation, first it was just Appiration, which he got down to doing it silently, and Portkey creation but then it moved onto Floo-Network fundamentals and then the magic that went into creating a flying broom so that he could make his own as a personal project.

With Lily's Auto-Teacher project she had been able to work out how to compile all of the memories together so that there was no overlapping data so that you didn't have 10 different view points of the same information.

Harry and Lily's relationship also went to the next step with hand jobs now a part of their nightly goodnight routine, they had not had sex yet because Harry was studying the books on rituals, both light and dark, and he had found a few that you could use whilst losing ones virginity, Lily's body is technically a virgin.

During the third and final break Harry and Lily this time visited the Le Fey and Emmrys vaults, in the vaults they found books on the High Arcane, which is magic that either mixes rituals and spell casting together or how to perform magic without either, there were also books on the usual subjects and Elemental Magic that had never been seen by anyone other then their creators, Morgana and Merlin. Harry didn't think he would be up to that level of magic until at least the summer after next.

While still in the magical world Harry bought a broom from 'Not Just a Broom' in Mage circuit, he got the latest and best that they had available a 'Nimbus 2000 GT' it was better then the standard Nimbus 2000 by 15% in all fields.

After that Harry and Lily were very busy Memory Capturing the top 100 recent graduates for Lily's Auto-Teacher, they also had the idea of adding students from other countries at a later date, figuring that different countries would emphasise certain subject that the others wouldn't.

During the last four training months Harry was able to finish everything that Hogwarts would teach a student in the wand based subjects, he was also at a low Journeyman level in Warding and a 5th rank Battle Mage, with 1 being the highest and 7 the lowest. He had finished 5th year material in the non-wand subjects, 6th year potions, and he could now classify himself as a Rune Master. In his Rune studies he had figured out how to make all of his electronics to run off of magic instead of electricity, so that he would never have to recharge his Laptop or walk-man ever again, he now had the idea of creating a completely magic made and run computer, it will probably take him a while to do that though.

In his study of making his own broom, and dissecting the one he bought without destroying it, he found that he could make his own that was equal or superior to anything on the market at the moment and so went a different way, he had watched a few movies by now and had seen some with snow/skateboarding, and so wanted to make a Hover-board like in 'Back to the Future' only much better. It didn't actually fly but it did hover one foot off the ground, but for it's lack of ground clearance it far then made up for it in speed, cornering and braking, it was at least twice as fast as his GT and could corner like nothing else. He had the thought that his Hover-board would bypass that pesky rule about 1st years not allowed to have brooms, which he may just have to resend when he got to Hogwarts.

Lily had almost finished her Auto-Teacher, she had been able to figure out how to download the knowledge in sequence of year but not yet how to do it over a period of time, to allow the previous years knowledge to fully integrate before downloading the next year, she also wanted to make it more portable and elegant, seeing as how at the moment all it is is a bowl about 4-5 times bigger than a pensieve.

Having studied rituals thoroughly and having decided on the ones that he could incorporate into one ritual he told his mother and set it up. What Harry had found out about rituals is that there is always something that has to be sacrificed whether it be someone's life for the darker rituals, or even just a piece of hair, in this case they would be sacrificing their virginities, another thing about rituals is that the sacrifice has to have something to do with what you want to gain, you could sacrifice a life to extend your own, or a piece of hair for permanent hair removal (Legs, under-arms, privates etc.), seeing as how they would be sacrificing several things they were asking for several in return. They were sacrificing 2 virginities, blood from Lily's hymen breaking, and finally some sexual fluids from each of them, for the virginities they wanted enhanced stamina and endurance, for the blood Lily wanted a quicker healing rate, and for the sexual fluids they wanted their children to be perfectly healthy, so that if they should chose to have children together they will not be born with any defects due to the DNA that Harry and Lily share. What Lily didn't know but Harry had added was an extra sacrifice, specifically his ability to father a son, so that he could have only daughters and that they would love no other man but him, making them all lesbians or incest obsessed daughters, what father in their right mind would want their daughter dating some guy? (I know I wouldn't).

**LEMON AHEAD**

The night of the ritual was here, just three days before they turn off the Time Sphere for the last time this summer, they were going to do the ritual in the large open area of the work room, they needed the space for all of the runes that needed to be drawn on the floor, the ritual circle was complete with Harry doing most of the work and Lily just doing what she needed to so that both of them were counted instead of just Harry, his higher MD (Magical Density) would have locked her out of receiving what they ask for if she didn't, the cushioning charms were in place to make them more comfortable, and the contraception charms were in place on both of them, just in case. The ritual they had created did not require words to perform, just actions.

Standing across from each other on either side of the 30 foot runic circle, they just stood there staring at each other when Harry broke the silence, "You don't have to do this if you don't want mum." He said truthfully not wanting to pressure her into this.

"I know Harry Love, I want to do this ever since the first hug in the revival chamber, and you know you don't have to call me mum you can call me Lily." Lily said, now starting to remove the only piece of clothing that she wore, a sheer white teddy.

"Oh, I know mum, it's just that it's really a turn on for me." Harry replied removing his boxer shorts showing his hard 9 and ½ inch member (He is in his 17 year old body).

With that declaration they both stepped into the circle that was instantly lit with warm white fire light, when they reached the middle they did not rush things, although they both wanted to but they wanted this moment to be the best of their lives so took their time, it was Harry who made the first move. He moved his right hand so that he was cupping the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking down into her vibrant green eyes (Harry is 6'1" at 17 and Lily is 5'7") he could see her anticipation of what was soon to come and with that he leaned down to capture her lips with his own, and gently asking for permission with tongue for entrance and receiving immediate access, the kiss was filled with lust and longing but above all it contained absolute love.

Pulling out of the kiss Harry once again stared into her eyes and said, "I love you mum, I love you now and I will love you always."

"And I you my love mind, body and soul." Was Lily's reply.

"Aye, mind, body and soul." With all that needed to be said having now been said they moved on to proving their words with actions.

The first thing that Harry did was Gently lower Lily onto the ground whilst he took in the sweetness of her lips, when they were down Harry started to kiss, suck and lick his way down her goddess of a nubile body and when he reached them he started playing with her beautiful breasts, they weren't exactly large but they were more then a handful at least, after playing with her breasts for a while with both mouth and hands he continued his travels down her body until he reached her pot of sweet nectar bare of any hair, and with the madness of a starving man he dove in with tongue, lips and teeth, when he was sure that she was about to come he placed his tongue on her extended clit and started talking in Parselmouth which quickly sent her over the edge to experience her first orgasm of the night.

Without even waiting to recover from her orgasm Lily had flipped Harry onto his back and shoved his cock into her hot and welcoming mouth, although she wanted to go slow she just had to have a taste of him, Lily was sucking so hard that she ended up deep throating him and was never more pleased then she was now that Harry was a Shape Shifter because he had removed all of his pubic hair, feeling his cock start to pulse harder she knew that he was close to coming so she pulled back until only the head was left in her mouth and with a lick up his piss slit he came where she tried to swallow as much as she could, once he had stopped spurting ropes of cum into her mouth she released him with a went pop.

Having never experienced anything so heavenly before Harry didn't know if he was going to be able to finish the ritual, but one look at his mother slowly making her way up his body before positioning herself over his cock made him realise that he would do anything for this woman, seeing her questioning look about if he was ready to continue he gave an encouraging smile that made her slowly lower herself onto him, when she reached her hymen she paused in her decent at which point Harry firmly yet gently took hold of her hips to steady her and let her know that he was here for her. Staring into each others eyes Lily took a deep breath before plunging herself down onto his shaft taking away their virginities, seeing her in some pain and wanting to comfort her Harry sat up trying as hard as he could not to move his lower half, once sitting up he pulled her into a hug and started to gently rub her back.

After the pain had somewhat dissipated Lily started to rise and fall onto her sons cock slowly increasing the tempo, she was absolutely loving this, the pain was now gone and had been replaced with mind blowing pleasure, it took at least 15 minutes before Harry was about to cum once more but this time he was going to cum inside her tight, hot, wet pussy. As he came in her forcing her into her own orgasm the entire runic circles white flames blazed to over 10 feet high marking the completion of the ritual.

Seeing as how they no longer needed to be in there the two of them moved into their bedroom to continue getting to know each other better for the rest of the night.

**LEMON END**

It was now three days before Harry had to get on the Hogwarts Express, they had decided that they should have these days outside time dilation so that they could both acclimatise to real time. It had been during his studies that Harry had come to hate quills and parchment, and rightly refused to use either even if it was tradition, so during their time remaining they went shopping for non-magical school supplies things like pens, pencils, high-lighters, note-books, folders and of course a few months worth of Coke, having heard from Lily that they didn't have it at Hogwarts.

For the last two days Harry and Lily just spent time together, either going on dates in London or just sitting together on a couch reading non-magical scifi/fantasy books, they just wanted to be together as much as possible before Harry wouldn't be there for most of the time, they had already planned on Harry taking a Lords suite at Hogwarts, if not a Founders Chambers, so Lily could still sleep in the same bed as Harry by coming through the portal in his trunk.

During one of their talks Harry asked, "So mum, have you figured out what you are going to do with all of you free time when you're not working on any projects?"

"Well Love, I have given it some thought and I really liked teaching you these last 2 years and so I thought of doing something like that, just not at such a high level, what I would like to do is start a tutoring programme for first-generation witches and wizards who have not yet started at Hogwarts, I would teach them things like basic history, magical government, magical finance, Occlumency, and the very basics of magic. There are a couple of problems though, the first is that I don't know how I would go about finding out who the first-generation kids are, and the second is that I would need a place to teach them, no more then two days a week, so that the ministry of magic would not be able to find it or detect it."

"The second part should be easy enough, we can just buy a building or house, then I can ward the hell out of it before adding the fidileus charm, you could even create a private portal system and give the parents a portal to put in their houses, so that if they are ever attacked they can escape to the I guess Pre-Magic School, and as for the list of names there should be one at Hogwarts that I can either get or at least make a copy of it for you." For the rest of the day they discussed what would be appropriate for Lily to teach the little ones and what they would need, both students and school.

When September 1st came Lily was more then a little reluctant to allow Harry anywhere near Dumbleshit, but if he didn't go Dumbleshit would have not just the Order of the Phoenix, Order of KFC was Harry's name for it, he would also get the ministry to look for and capture Harry, so to keep Dumbleshit thinking that Harry was still the same he took on the form of his old self, a James clone with his mothers eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Walking through King's Cross Station with his mother, who was disguised as a 25 year old witch with jet black hair and hazel eyes and a Notice-Me-Not charm on Harry, they spotted a group of 6 magical folk with orange hair, not red, with a quick Legilimency probe on them one at a time he felt disgusted with what he found in three of them, but they were all looking for him so that they could try and worm their way into his life in one way or another, but those three were so much worse. The youngest son only wanted to be friends with him so that he get some of Harry's money and fame for himself and hopefully be able to score with any girls that he told that he was friends with the Harry Potter. The daughter was just as bad but for a different reason, she had gotten it into her head that she was the future Mrs Potter, which was encouraged by her mother, and that she wanted to have his children as soon as possible, she was a crazy fan-girl that was for sure. And the mother of the brood was just to disgusting for words. So it was understandable that Lily quickly ushered Harry through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾, and with a parting hug Harry began walking down the platform to the very end to get into the last compartment on the train.

AN: Thank you for reading, I still haven't decided on who Kayla's father is yet, but I have decided that Fleur will be one of Harry's wives, and Tonks will at least be a mistress, and the last wife will now be a Hogwarts teacher. And to those that wanted Kayla and Luna to be with Harry they will be more like sisters, true sisters no incest.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and Guiding Seer

Chapter 6: Finders Keepers

As Harry stepped into the last compartment in the last car of the train he saw that their was someone already there, judging from appearances alone he would have to guess that she was either a 6th or 7th year, the girl had long straight black hair with numerous green streaks running through it and looked to be about 5 foot 6 and to Harry she was absolutely beautiful. Stopping at the doorway Harry asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The girl, who had looked up at the sound of the door opening gave a gentle smile to the apparent 1st year student, "I don't mind, do you need any help with your luggage?"

Nodding his thanks, Harry then proceeded to wheel in his non-magical luggage bag and then with obvious ease lifted it up into the overhead rack, "No thanks I'm fine, this thing has so many enchantments on it I'm surprised it can't fly." Sitting down and taking a seat opposite the girl he extended his hand, "I'm Harry by the way and I'm going to be a 1st year."

Taking his hand in hers she gave a gentle and delicate handshake, "I'm Tonks, that's my last name not my first, I don't really like my first name, and I'm going into my 7th year in Ravenclaw." (In my story Tonks will be played by Rachel Bilson from The O.C., Damn she is HOT, and the reason why she is a 7th year is because I figure that if she was still at Hogwarts when Luna was she would have stuck up for her because that's the type of person I think she is.)

"Ok Tonks, so what can you tell me about Hogwarts that I should know about that can't be found in Hogwarts: A History?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I guess you should know that the Potions professor is an ass to everyone who isn't in Slytherin, and History of Magic is the single most boring class there is."

"Why is the Potions professor an ass, and if he is why hasn't he been sacked yet?"

"He's an ass because he just is, and the only reason why he is still there is because the headmaster is protecting him, for some unknown reason."

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"_Snape_." Was Tonks' only reply.

With that one word Harry knew exactly who it was that was teaching Potions, Severus (Snivelus) Snape, he had been a student at the same time as his mother and James. The only reason as to why he knew that was because he had asked his mother about a name he came across when he was reading the Potter Book of Debts, and it said that Snape still had an outstanding Life Debt to the House of Potter two fold, for reasons yet unknown to him, but believing that it was due to the fact that the debt was not paid to the one owed so the debt was then compounded upon like interest, increasing the amount of debt owed to the House of Potter. Thinking that if Snape was as bad as Tonks made out he would just have to use one of his debts to do something about him.

Getting back to the here and now Harry replied, "Fair enough, so what is it about History that is so boring, is it just the subject or something else?"

"Well the subject itself is fairly boring but the main reason is because it is taught by a ghost who died over 70 years ago, and has no idea of what has happened since." Was Tonks' answer.

By this point in time the train had already started moving and had just reached the suburbs, after an hour of chatting and Tonks finding out that he was The Harry Potter, without going all fan-girl on him, and he getting her first name, Nymphadora, they were finally interrupted by the food cart lady where the only thing he bought was a pack of chocolate frogs, once the food lady was gone Harry opened up his back pack and took out a KFC burger and chips (Fries for you Americans), that were as fresh and hot as when he bought them, along with a bottle of ice cold coke.

Tonks who was about to eat her own pre-made lunch paused in doing so when she saw what Harry had and just had to ask, "Where did you get that?" She asked pointing to the KFC.

"I bought it yesterday when I heard that we didn't get an actual lunch on the train, I just put it into the stasis area of my back pack, would you like some I bought extra just in case."

Nodding enthusiastically Tonks accepted what Harry offered and eagerly dug in having not had KFC for ages.

An hour after eating the two were once again interrupted but this time it was by a blonde first year who simply barged into their compartment, "I'm looking for Harry Potter are you him then?" He practically demanded of them but mostly Harry.

"Harry Potter? Never heard of him, is he someone important?" Harry asked the blonde ponce with fake curiosity.

"If you've never even heard of Harry Potter you must be a Mud-Blood." The ponce replied with a weak scowl.

"No, my last name's Evans, not Mudblode. So why are you looking for this Harry Potter person anyway, oh I see you're looking for someone else to join your all boy harem, but don't you think that two is enough for now? You can always add others at a later date." Harry replied with a straight face, although Tonks looked like she was trying very hard to suppress her laughter.

"It's Mud-Blood you ignorant ass-hole, and how dare you insult me do you have any idea of who I am? I am Draco Malfoy of the Noble House of Malfoy."

"Mud-Blood? So it's an insult of some kind?" Harry asked turning to Tonks who gave him a slight nod, "Noble House or not you just fucked up, because you have insulted the head of an Ancient and Noble House not once but twice, and you can be sure that I will be looking for compensation for your insults." Harry said in an authoritative manner holding up his hand and showing his House ring. At this point Malfoy gulped and paled, if that is even possible, and made a quick retreat.

After that Harry got up and went to use the toilet, on his way back to his compartment he saw that the one two doors from his had Kayla in it with two others that he guessed were also 1st years, deciding to say a quick hello he gave a quick knock before opening the door and greeting the three girls, "Hello Kayla, it is good to see you again," turning to face the pretty blonde that sat next to Kayla and the dark haired girl who sat across from them he held out his hand for an introduction. "Hello I'm Harry."

"Hello Harry, I'm Daphne." Replied the pretty blonde shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Tracy." said the dark haired girl also shaking his hand.

"Well it's nice meeting you two, but I was just on my way back to my compartment when I saw Kayla and wanted to say hello, so sorry for the interruption I'll let you get back to your conversation and I'll see you all at the castle." And with that and agreements to met up at some time at the school Harry left them to it and back to his compartment.

The next interruption came near the end of the train ride when a brown eyed bushy haired 1st year came into the compartment and without so much as a 'Hello' she said, "Have either of you two seen a toad, a boy has lost his?" To Harry it was barely phrased as a question and more like a demand for information.

Harry not liking the way she did that decided to take control of the situation with his overwhelming presence and passive Legilimency to find out the truth of her words, "No we haven't, but what you just did was fairly rude so why don't you start again and this time introduce yourself."

"I'm so sorry, my name is Hermione Granger." She said with a look of abashment on her face but on the inside she was practically jumping for joy, which Harry picked up on, it turned out that the only reason she looked up to authority figures is because they tell her what to do, (Yes I gave Hermione a submissive personality) which Harry kept in mind for later.

"So Hermione what house do you think you will be in? Tonks here is a Ravenclaw and I think that I will follow her there, I'm Harry by the way." Harry asked.

"Oh, I want to be in Gryffindore just like Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione replied with enthusiasm.

"Hermione, in all honesty that is a very bad reason for wanting to be somewhere, your house should reflect who you are not who others are. I have something that might help you make a proper decision, a scenario in fact. You own and run a business that makes and distributes potions to hospitals and orphanages and you have a position vacant for someone to help you with everything, you have four applicants one from each house, now based on the standard characteristics of the houses who do you hire, do you chose the Hufflepuff who will be a hard worker and be very loyal to you and your work, the Slytherin who will use cunning and ambition to not only make you money but also influence so that you can reach a greater market, or do you choose the Ravenclaw who has the knowledge and intelligence to not only make your business efficient but be able to help in all endeavours, or do you go with the Gryffindore, the brave and courages, two attributes that are not required or needed in a business, or any form of work really, except maybe an Auror?"

Hermione and Tonks sat gobsmacked at the scenario that Harry just spun the two, Harry continued, "It is believed that Hufflepuff is the house of dregs but it is not so, in actual fact it is Gryffindore that is, the only time that bravery and courage are truly needed is in times of war, but even then it is better to be smart then brave. So who do you hire, or more specifically which house do you choose?"

"Well, based on your scenario I don't really care about money and influence or power, although I'm not afraid of hard work loyalty must be earned not freely given, and bravery and courage can be found when the time comes, and I have always loved learning new things so I choose Ravenclaw." After that the three of them chatted some more when Harry felt the train slow down, so took out a cloak from his back pack and threw it on over his clothes with Tonks doing the same and Hermione having already changed into the full school uniform, it was not 10 minutes later that the train came to a complete stop.

(I'm going to skip the boat ride and first encounter of the ghosts and just get to the sorting.)

Harry stood with the other first years awaiting to be sorted, from where he stood he could see Tonks off to his left giving him a little smile, Harry clapped along with everyone else as Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw and taking a seat across from Tonks, he gave a shrug of indifference as Malfoy went to Slytherin, when the name Potter, Harry was announced he made no move to step up to the stool and hat, knowing for a fact that his name and title were on the list and so was waiting to be called forth properly.

After three more calls of Potter, Harry the Headmaster stood from his chair and looked directly at him and said, "Mr. Potter your name has been called several times now and it is imperative that you be sorted."

"I am sorry to question you Headmaster but I have not been called, and until I am called upon properly I will not be sorted." Harry replied.

Ignoring Snape' under the breath comments about arrogance Dumbledore asked, "And how should you be called then?"

"As it is written on the register, Lord Harry Evans-Potter, and to address me otherwise without my permission is an insult to my house." At this statement the students began to whisper amongst themselves and the staff was completely shocked, none more so then Dumbledore.

Getting over her shock professor McGonagall called out his proper name and title at which point Harry walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head and merely told it to put him in Ravenclaw, which the hat did seeing as how he was a founders Lord.

After that the sorting went normally with Kayla being sorted into Slytherin along with her two new friends Daphne and Tracy. (It was just to hard to try and put her into the everyday life of Harry.)

When the meal and Dumbledore's announcements were over and the prefects lead the 1st years to their dormitories Harry was guided by a house elf by the name of Ellie to one of the Lords suites near Ravenclaw tower, the suite itself had 2 bedrooms a large bathroom and a study/lounge room. Once in his bedroom and having changed his luggage to it's trunk form he opened it up to the apartment and waited for his mother to come through, when she did both of them moved into the lounge area were Harry filled her in on everything so far. During a lapse in conversation Harry said as if to thin air, "Hogwarts school of the four, Camelot home of the one I ask for your presence so that we might talk face to face if possible." There was a pregnant pause after that as the two waited for some form of reply.

It wasn't long before they got one, "It is indeed possible young Lord." Said a decidedly feminine voice, looking to the side the two saw someone who looked somewhat like Lily but older and shorter and darker hair, "I am the avatar of Hogwarts and Camelot, and I have decided to take the form of your ancestor Rowena Ravenclaw, and you are correct young Lord we do need to talk."

Offering the avatar a seat, which she took, the three settled down for a talk, "First of all what would you like us to call you?" Harry asked.

"Rowena is fine young Lord." The now named Rowena replied.

"And you may call me Harry, so the first thing that I think that we need to talk about is the safety of this school and those within it, so what can you tell me about the wards?"

"Well the external wards are fine, those that surround the grounds themselves and can be turned on to full power in an instant if we ever come under attack, it is the internal wards that we have a problem with, most of which extend out into the external wards as well." Rowena said.

"What sort of problems?" Lily asked the avatar.

"When Dumbledore become Headmaster he changed or at least deactivated some of the internal wards, the only two wards that he only changed a little was the Anti-Portkey and Harmful Artefacts Capturing wards, he changed the Anti-Portkey ward so that only he was able to make Portkeys in and out of the castle and grounds when in actual fact the only person who was suppose to be able to do that was the school healer, and even then they could only make out going ones. The Harmful Artefacts Capturing ward was turned down so low that the only thing that it does now is tell the Headmaster when something harmful has entered the castle, whereas it is suppose to immediately confiscate the artefact and give the name of the person, who brought it in so that an investigation as to why they did so, to the Headmaster and Head-of-House. The ones that he has deactivated completely he did over time but are the workings of a truly foul person, the most heinous one that he switched off is the Anti-Rape ward, it was initially set to just stun the would be rapist and put them into one of the dungeon cells until someone from law enforcement could perform a proper investigation. The next ward is similar to the last it is an Anti-Hostility ward, this ward would stun any who would get into a fight, whether magical or physical it mattered not, and then inform the Head-of-House of the students involved. The Headmaster may have mentioned that magic was not to be used in the corridors but that didn't stop him from turning off the Magic Suppressor wards that work in the corridors which prevent any and all magic being used outside of classes and practice and dorm rooms. The last ward is an Anti-Tracker ward which prevents all forms of magical tracking and locating of individuals, privacy is paramount."

Thinking things over and talking about them with his mother Harry finally turned back to Rowena with his answer to the problem, "Well Rowena, the first thing we are doing is that we are going to turn on the Anti-Rape ward and add in a castration hex into it so that they can never even attempt something like that again." With that statement Harry felt a pulse of magic expand from him to cover the entire castle and grounds, Rowena having felt that Dumbledore didn't need to know about the change made sure that he didn't feel anything, "For the Anti-Hostility ward can we make it so that the aggressor will be transported to the dungeon cells for one weeks detention?"

"That shouldn't be a problem at all Harry. What about the Portkey and Artefacts wards?"

"Can you make it so that my mother and I can also make Portkeys in and out of Hogwarts, I think removing the ability from Dumbleshit would tip him off. As for the Artefacts can you just have them sent to the spare bedroom in this suite so that we can do our own investigation?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, as long as the room has sufficient security that shouldn't be a problem. Now what about the last two wards the Magic Suppressor and the Anti-Tracker?"

"Well those two you can just re-activate I don't think that anything needs to be changed about those two. Now that the ward business has been taken care of we would like your help with something if you could?" Harry said looking to Lily to take it from there.

"Yes, Rowena what I would like to do is open a pre-Hogwarts school for first-generation witches and wizards, that would teach them the basics of the magical world like government and currency, and some other things like some history and maybe even occlumency, but for this to happen I need a list of children which I hope that you can help me with."

"What a commendable idea Lily and I have no problem of giving you such a list and I will have it brought to you now." With that Rowena closed her eyes for a moment and then when she opened them the same house-elf that had shown Harry to his suite, Ellie, was standing in front of them with a piece of parchment in her hands which she then handed to Lily, before the elf could leave Rowena spoke to her "Ellie, while Harry is here at Hogwarts you are to be his personal elf and see to his needs is that understood?"

Curtseying low to the avatar of Hogwarts the little elf squeaked a reply "Of course Mistress Hogwarts." and then popped away.

Looking at the list Lily saw that there were to be 14 first-generation witches and wizards coming to Hogwarts next year and thinking that that was more then enough students for her to start with. After that Rowena wished them both a good night and left the couple to themselves and the bed that awaited them.

The next morning Harry found himself sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast next to Hermione, he decided that eating in the great hall would raise less suspicion with Dumbleshit, as he ate and talked with those around him he intentionally rubbed his leg against Hermione', which she brushed off as accidental. During their time in the apartment Lily had informed Harry that it would be wise to have a girlfriend from among his peers at Hogwarts and to even look for potential wives and or mistresses, she stated that he did have a few titles that he may want to continue. Although Harry wasn't really against the idea of multiple women he said that he would not actively look for more women and see what happens with the ones he becomes friends with.

After getting their timetables from Flitwick, and gathering the needed supplies the first year Ravenclaws made their way down to the Dungeons for their first ever class, Potions.

Ten minutes into the class and Harry knew that he would have to do something about Snivelus, he had not only insulted Harry but he had also used Legilimency on the entire class and apparently had no idea of how to teach, and so he had decided that later tonight to use the life debts owed to him to remove Snivelus for good.

The rest of the day was just as bad as the first class as he had History after lunch, and true to Tonks' assessment the ghost of Binns had no idea of what was going on around him, but instead of waiting for tonight to deal with him Harry made sure that he was the last one in the classroom and then discreetly used an exorcism spell to ensure the ghost moved on. Once that was done Harry calmly walked out of the room and joined Hermione on their way to the Library for the Potions essay that Snivelus had assigned them, even though he knew that he wouldn't need it by tomorrow but appearances must be made.

That night Harry sat on the lounge within his suite with his mother curled up next to him with the Potter Book of Debts sitting on his lap opened to Snivelus' page. After thinking and talking it through for a bit Harry had finally decided on how he was going to use the two debts that he was owed and so clearly intoned, "I, Harry Evans-Potter, being owed debts by one, Severus Oswald Snape, do hereby proclaim that which must be paid to cancel these debts. For the first debt I lay claim to all of his knowledge on Potions as my own," with that Harry felt a rush of information enter his mind, after it had sorted itself he realised that it still didn't exceed his mothers knowledge of Potions, Snivelus was never a Potions Master like he and Dumbleshit claimed, he was a Journeyman level brewer at best, with a sigh of disappointment he continued, "and with the second and final debt I lay claim to his magical core for the House of Potter to do with as it sees fit." With that statement a glowing green sphere appeared before them before condensing and becoming solid.

Picking it up Harry was able to feel it pulse with magic, waving his hand, wand/ring, at it to get its MD (Magical Density) and finding out that it only had a MD of 35 but still figuring that he could use it to power something later on.

Calling on Rowena Harry asked her to remove Snivelus from the castle and grounds as he no longer had a legitimate reason for being at the school and to bar him from ever re-entering in any way, which she happily did. After that Harry asked Rowena to send out invitations of employment to people that she felt were qualified to teach Potions and History, hoping to get a response by the weekend.

Unknown to Harry but within 15 minutes of Snape losing his core and being kicked out of Hogwarts he had fallen into a coma that he would never wake from and die from within a week.

For the rest of the week classes continued as they should except for potions and history, at first their was fear that something terrible had happened but later it turned to confusion as they realised that Snape was no longer in the castle.

By Friday Harry could see that Dumbleshit had no intention of finding a replacement potions professor but he really didn't care about that as he was informed just this morning by Hogwarts/Rowena that she had a lead on a very promising Potions Mistress, and a few candidates for the history class and would hopefully have both positions filled by Monday morning.

After lunch Harry received a note asking to go and see Hagrid after his final class down at his hut, with a quick acceptance Harry continued on after informing Hermione about the note and meeting and her asking if she could join him which he agreed to.

During his meeting with Hagrid Harry had seen numerous newspaper clippings about the Gringotts break-in, after asking Hagrid a couple of questions about it he just used his skill in the mind arts to find out about the Philosophers Stone and some of the traps that had been placed before it, after that Harry just continued to chat with the grounds-keeper for another 15 minutes before his excused himself and Hermione saying that they had school work they wanted to get out of the way before the weekend was over.

That night after Harry had told Lily about the stone he called for the House Elf Ellie, "Ellie, I would like you to go to the third floor corridor, the one that is out of bounds to students, and in the last room there should be a stone, I would like you to retrieve it for me but make sure that there is nothing harmful to yourself before getting it and if there are please disable it first and then bring the stone here, do you think you can do that for me?" Harry asked kindly.

"Of course Master Harry sir, I will be back with the stone soon." and with that she disappeared.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Ellie returned with the stone in hand and placed it on the table, where he indicated that is where he wanted it, after thanking the elf Harry ran any and all diagnostic charms that he knew for any magic that was not related to the stone and only finding a tracking charm that will only come active with the touch of a wizard or witch, wanting to keep Dumbleshit in the dark Harry conjured a fake stone before layering it with wards that would give it the same magical feel as the original and then moving the tracking charm to the fake, Harry asked Ellie to put the copy back where the original came from, after that Harry picked it up and felt a rush of power coming from it before handing it over to Lily to have a closer look at it.

"Think you could work out how it works and exactly what it does?" He asked his mother.

"I don't think that it should be to much trouble, but enough about rocks it is time for you to satisfy your mother." Lily replied before jumping Harry.

That Sunday night Harry received confirmation about the two new teachers that would be starting the next morning and as a Founder's Lord he was able to circumvent the Headmaster and sign the employment contracts for them himself, ensuring that Dumbleshit is never able to fire them.

The new History teacher was in fact a 700 year old vampire by the name of Jessica Silke (Played by Rachel Weisz from the Mummy movies) and the Potions Mistress was a 22 year old from America Grace Swift (Played by Michelle Ryan from Bionic Woman.) both of whom would be arriving early the next morning to begin their lessons.

Monday morning Hogwarts informed Harry that the two new professors had arrived and she had already sent a couple of elves to show them to their quarters, and had them sign their contracts, and had the house elves tell them that they could call for them if they needed anything either for themselves or their classes.

Waiting outside of his suite was Hermione, like usual, he had not yet invited her in yet because he had something planned for a later time. Walking together down to the great hall for breakfast and being among the first to arrive, just as they sat down in walked the two new teachers, McGonagall was the first to her feet and slowly made her way towards the two new arrivals, after a quick and quiet talk between the three McGonagall made the introductions to staff and students, with only Dumbleshit looking put out and confused as to how they could have been hired without his knowledge.

For the next week everything had been going normally, with the new teachers being enthusiastically welcomed except for most of the Slytherin'. During the week Harry had taken out his Hover-board so that he could explore the grounds a lot easier then just walking, from the students that saw him on it they were all raving about it and wanting to know where they could get one, luckily for Harry he had placed a modified copy right charm on it so that others couldn't make one of their own or even use the idea without his expressed written permission. When filch had tried to confiscate it saying that first years weren't allowed brooms Harry merely stated "If you think this is a broom is it any wonder why the castle isn't cleaner." and resolved to have Hogwarts/Rowena fire the spiteful prick and bar him from the castle and grounds, which he did that night. (Yes, I know that I seem to be getting rid of a lot of characters, but only the ones I don't like. More to follow.)

That Friday was flying lessons with the Hufflepuff' which went well, the only thing that Harry had a complaint about is the standard of the school brooms, which was why straight after the lesson Harry tracked down his Head-of-House Professor Flitwick and gave him the idea of opening a study group or something in charming and enchanting items such as brooms, and if they passed inspection then they could replace the old school brooms. The idea was taken with a happy smile and assurances that he would look into it. Harry also decided that the rule of first years unable to have their own brooms was a stupid rule and changed it so that they were allowed to have a broom but only after completing a flying competence test issued by Madam Hooch, the rule also stated that no-one can overrule her in this decision.

After that school went by as usual with Harry easily passing the flying test but with Malfoy and Weasley having failed 3 and 5 times respectively. The next major event to hit Hogwarts was the Halloween Feast, which Harry wasn't even planning on attending due to the fact that he was going to spend the night with his mother on the anniversary of her original death. It was about 7:30pm when Hogwarts/Rowena announced that the DADA Professor had let in a Mountain Troll and that a first year student was in danger in one of the girls restrooms, without even thinking about it Harry grabbed a pen that he was just using and turned it into a port-key that would take him to the hallway near the girls restroom and in an instant he was gone. Upon arrival Harry saw the troll lumbering it's way into the girls loo (For the Americans that's toilet), quickly casting a silencing charm on himself Harry ran in and saw that the troll was about to decimate the pretty first year and so reacting on instinct and using his wand/ring for added power Harry cast a piercing hex at the base of it's skull killing it instantly. After making sure that the creature was in fact dead Harry went over to the girl who he remembered was Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, gently picking her up and carrying her bridal style out of the room Harry slowly started to make his way to the Hospital Wing so that he could get Hannah checked out. After a minute of walking Harry started talking, "So what were you doing there by your self during the Halloween Feast?"

Answering with her face buried into the crook of Harry's neck Hannah said, "I was only alone for the last 5 minutes before that my best friend Susan was there as well, she was there trying to make me feel better after someone said something horrible."

Listening carefully and wanting answers he asked, "Who said what?"

With shallow hiccups she answered, "It was the youngest Weasley, Ron, and he said 'I don't know why they even teach girls magic the only thing that they are good for is taking care of her Husband and children.' he said this after Charms when all the females got the Levitation charm to work and he didn't."

Thinking this over and deciding to get his own revenge on the little shit he thought that the girls of Hogwarts could get their own as well, "Well if you want to make him pay for what he said there is a very easy way to do that, you black list him, you make it so that he can never ever get a date, and to do that the first thing that you're going to have to do is start a witches group from first years to seventh and from all houses and maybe even have a female professor over see it, and the purpose of this group could be something like social networking and study groups and maybe even a little self defence, you could even start a council where complaints can be heard and certain things could be passed like say black listing wizards who only use witches for their own pleasure."

Harry could see that Hannah liked the idea and left her to her thoughts on the matter but he knew that within a few weeks the group would be assembled, upon entering the hospital wing Harry gently placed Hannah on a spare bed and then went to Madam Pomfrey' office to let her know that she had a patient and to tell her what had happened, in broad strokes of course, walking back over to Hannah' bed he smiled warmly at her before he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and wishing her a Goodnight.

That night Harry relayed what happened to his anxious mother and she was in full agreement about what he had done, both to the troll and what he had advised Hannah to do, and also about his own revenge. Harry found that Quirrell' excuse that he had been bringing in the troll as part of a 7th year class when it got loose was fairly suspect.

The next day Harry went looking for his means of revenge against the little weasel, he finally found them coming out of the great hall after breakfast, "Wild Jokers a word if you please?" Harry called to the Weasley twins, at their nod of assent and curious looks at each other over the new nickname they followed Harry into an unused classroom, once the door was closed Harry discreetly put up some privacy wards.

"Why did you call us,"

"Wild Jokers?" They asked in their usual double talk.

"Oh, well, I'm not to sure of how familiar you are with the non-magical world and their different card games, but in some the Jokers are added and made 'Wild' which means that they can become whatever is needed and can instantly change a loser into a winner, they are in a way controlled chaos, and from what I hear about you two that about sums you up. So Fred is the Red Joker and George is the Black Joker or Fire and Shadow Jokers if you prefer." Was Harry' answer, which was received with huge grins from the twins loving the idea.

"So apart we are Fire and Shadow Jokers," Fred said first.

"But together we are Wild Jokers," George continued.

"We love it!" They finished together.

"Excellent, but that was not what I wanted to talk to you two about I'm going to tell you about what really happened last night, you see..." and with that Harry told them the abridged version of what happened and why it happened, and to say that the twins were pissed at their younger brother was an understatement, "I'm glad that you agree with me that something has to be done to your brother, I believe that the witches of Hogwarts will soon get their own revenge on him but that is neither here nor there, I would like to hire the Wild Jokers. I will pay you to prank your brother or brothers as well as Malfoy and his two harem boys Crabbe and Goyle," the twins chuckle at this, "The pay will be subjective and here is the payment list,

_Laughed at For 1 Day 1k_

_ 3 Days 3k_

_ 1 Week 7k_

_ 1 Month 1S_

_Multiply by number of victims 1-5_

_Humiliated For 1 Day 5k_

_ 3 Days 15k_

_ 1 Week 1S_

_ 1 Month 5S_

_ 1 Year 1 Galleon (Multiply for each additional year)_

_ For Life 50 Galleons_

_Multiply by number of victims 1-5 (Others could be added at later time)_

_Full payment is subject to number of people who actually witness it and I will decide when to pay for 1 Year plus payments._

_Immunity For Life 1 Galleon per person_

_Current Immunity Members:_

_Harry Evans-Potter (Ravenclaw 1st Year)_

_Hermione Granger (Ravenclaw 1st Year)_

_N. Tonks (Ravenclaw 7th Year)_

_Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff 1st Year)_

_Susan Bones (Hufflepuff 1st Year)_

_Kayla Stone (Slytherin 1st Year)_

_Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin 1st Year)_

_Tracy Davis (Slytherin 1st Year)_

_All physical pranks must cancel or be reversible within 24 hours._

_Causing physical pain is strictly prohibited._

_If you cause emotional pain and or distress to any females I will point them in your direction and let them get their own brand of revenge on you both._

"So if you both agree just sign on the bottom and I will give you 8 Galleons for the Immunity List and an added 2 G as a signing bonus, and I will be keeping a running tally of what you have achieved in the year and then I will pay you at the end of the school year of what I owe you."

Needless to say they both quickly signed the contract, even happily accepting the conditions of their pranks. Harry of course knew that with the Magic Suppressor Ward on the corridors it would make it harder for the twins to execute some of their pranks.

Leading up to the Christmas Holidays little and prefect Weasley along with the Slytherin boy harem were subject to pranks played on them about once a fortnight. The only other excitement that had happened was that Harry found that Hagrid had somehow gotten his hands on a dragon egg, which he took the liberty to acquire and then sent it on the the goblins at Gringotts to later use as a guard dragon.

When Christmas arrived although Harry was technically staying at Hogwarts he spent most of his time at Lily's Pad with his mother. It turned out that whilst he was sitting in classes she was working on her projects and had finally completed the Auto-Teacher, she had charmed a pair of watches that were connected with the memory database (large pensieve) using magical saturation the objects didn't actually have to be anywhere near the head to work properly they just had to have skin contact and the knowledge would flow along their magic and then move to the brain. Lily believed that with their Occlumency they should be able to absorb a years worth of knowledge in a week, and so they should be finished with high school by March.

The days leading to Christmas day the two of them were out and about looking for a suitable property to open up their school, it was on their third day of searching that they came across a large farm with a larger than normal farm house, 3 hours later the property was theirs, well in Lily's name anyway, and Harry had placed some basic wards on it to start with and he would come back every weekend until it would be easier to break into Malfoy Manor.

Speaking of Malfoy Harry had finally gotten around to writing a letter to Malfoy senior demanding compensation in the form of one of his 20 most expensive books and that next time a Malfoy insulted him or his the price would be more then just a book.

After buying the farm Harry and Lily went about buying everything that they could possibly need for the new school, like 30 copies of every book on the basics of every subject as well as plenty of potions ingredients to teach them about handling and preparation, they also decided that 2 days a week was to much as the kids would still have primary school to attend and so changed it to one Saturday every 2 weeks.

**Lemon (Sort of)**

On Christmas day Harry and Lily woke in each others arms without a care, want or desire to move from where they were. "Merry Christmas Mum." Harry whispered into her hair from behind, where she had her back pressed up against his chest, as he slowly pushed his hard member into her moist soft folds from behind getting a low moan of joy for his actions, before slowly pulling most of the way out and then re-entering just as slowly, he continued this when he finally got some coherent words from his mother but he did not stop what he was doing.

"Merry Christmas Love." Lily replied with her eyes closed.

Seeing that his mothers eyes were currently closed Harry quickly summoned something into his hand without stopping his motion, and opened it in front of her eyes and whispered into her ear, "Will you marry me?"

With those words Lily snapped her eyes open as she came to orgasm, she first looked at the ring in front of her before looking over her shoulder and into the eyes of her Lover/Son and with unparalleled love in her eyes she smiled and said "Yes." As soon as the engagement ring was on her finger they both glowed a brilliant white and now laying next to the first ring was now a wedding ring, as soon as Lily saw it she knew what had happened they were Soul Bound and Married and then proceeded to explain it all to Harry, but he happy either way for she had said 'Yes'. For the most of the day they didn't even leave the bed they were celebrating knowing that they would be together in this life and the next for all eternity.

**Lemon End**

Deciding that he should at least make an appearance for lunch at Hogwarts and maybe even spend some time with the twins, who had to stay at school because their parents had gone to visit the second eldest Weasley, Charlie the dragon keeper, for a present from the twin he actually got a subscription to Play Wizard for a whole year and he gave them a book on becoming an Animagus which they really liked, for Hermione Harry sent her a book on Occlumency along with his own personal notes on the subject, and she had given him the entire Lord of the Rings series, for Kayla Harry sent her a copy of Lesbian Kama Sutra and funnily enough she sent him the regular version, he sent Tonks a copy of one of his basic Battle Magic books from the Gryffindore vault and she got him a coupon for one favour from her. Harry also received an invisibility cloak that his mother told him once belonged to James, Harry wasn't all that impressed by it but he could think of a couple of uses for it, like going into the girls showers.

For the rest of the break Harry and Lily continued to celebrate their marriage, while Lily would be working on the new school Harry would be studying the Time Sphere and the day before the holidays were over he figured out how to improve it, by basically plugging it into the ward structure itself it could cover a larger area and therefore have more power for the time dilation, he had even added an emergency hyper-time dilation where 1 hour outside time would be 1 month inside with a maximum of 2 years continuous use before a 3 day cooling down/recharging period. This was a great thing for they wanted to move into one of the larger properties next summer and may or may not use the Time Sphere. They also talked about where they wanted to go next summer and had finally decided to check out Ravenclaw Sanctuary in southern France.

When all of the students returned from the break as soon as Hermione saw Harry she went up and hugged him for the book and his notes, which she has already started to put to good use, and just as she was about to pull away Harry quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, when she merely blushed and didn't say anything about it he thought that it was great progress, when it was Tonks' turn for a hug she smiled slyly at him for the kiss he had given Hermione but when they were hugging Harry whispered to her, "For my favour I want to kiss you with you in your natural form, and I will do everything I can to make it as less awkward as possible, Hermione can even be there if that will help you any." Having planned to show her and Hermione his shifting ability, to a degree, and changing to his 17 year old self.

**Lemon**

That Friday night Harry invited Tonks and Hermione over to his suite so that he could redeem his favour from Tonks, after the two were seated in his lounge and had a drink each Harry excused himself and went into his room, when he came out a couple of minutes later it was an older looking Harry that returned and now the only thing that he was wearing is a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms showing off his chest and arms to the two stunned and blushing girls, smirking a little at their display Harry said, "Like what you see girls?"

It was Tonks that came to first and replied in a breathy voice, "I wouldn't mind seeing more Harry."

"Only if you return the gesture." Harry replied honestly looking from Tonks to Hermione showing that he was including her in this to.

At that Hermione finally came back to the conversation but continued to stare at Harry, "Harry, what happened to you, did you take an aging potion or something? And what did you mean by that last statement?"

"No 'Mione I did not take an aging potion," at this he paused to look significantly at Tonks, and both girls cottoned on to what he was referring to, "and as to the other part if you want to see me naked it's only fair that I see you naked as well."

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" Tonks said in excitement.

"Technically no, I'm a Shifter a higher form of Metamorphmagus."

"What do you mean 'higher form'?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that Metamorphmagus can become whoever they want, and a Shifter can become anything they want, person or animal, although I'm still working on the animal aspect of it still."

Both girls were completely stunned by his announcement, more Tonks then Hermione, "So who's form is this?" Tonks asked.

"This is my true form, well 17 years old of course, but still all me, do you like it?" Harry asked taking a little bit of a pose.

"Merlin Yes!" They both replied breathlessly.

"So do you want to see more, but remember that so do I?" With that question both girls stood up and moved to a corner where they could talk about it with each other. This gave Harry a chance to think about why he was even thinking about this, ever since the resumption of school Harry would systematically test Hermione' Occlumency and then give her suggestions about improving them and he now felt that she would notice anyone, including Dumbleshit, who tried to enter her mind and by the end of the school year Dumbleshit would never be able to enter. Tonks' Occlumency was already close to master level due to the fact that her Mother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, had taught her from a young age and Harry would give her a couple of tips to take her to master level. Coming out of his introspection he noticed that the girls seemed to have come to a decision.

"We would like to see more, and both of us are willing to do what needs done to do it." Said a madly blushing Hermione with a nodding Tonks beside her.

Smiling widely Harry said, "Excellent, now seeing as how I'm already topless it's only fair that you two are as well."

At that both girls took a deep cleansing breath to help with their nervousness, as they both started to remove their outer cloaks revealing that both are wearing a pair of jeans with Tonks going with a tight hot pink tee and Hermione going with a light grey long sleeve blouse, looking at each other they both started to slowly remove theirs tops, until Tonks was just standing there in her jeans and red bra and Hermione had undone all the buttons and was currently holding it closed with both hands before she once again closed her eyes and then quickly pulled it off and let it fall to the floor at her feet showing her smaller white bra to Harry and Tonks.

At this point Harry had taken a seat in one of the recliners so that he could watch from a more comfortable position, and he could already feel his cock becoming semi-hard.

Tonks showing more confidence than she actually felt then proceeded to remove her bra displaying her beautiful breasts for the other two to see. As Hermione watched Tonks take off her bra she was getting more excited than she thought she would and so without even really thinking about it she too took off her bra for the others.

When Harry finally saw both girls completely topless he instantly became as hard as a rock, "Now that you two have caught up I will go first with the rest." He said looking them both in the eye, as he put his hands on the waist of his pants and then slowly drawing them down until they were around his ankles and then standing up and stepping out of them allowing the girls to get a good look at his hard 9 inches, when he was sure that they had had a decent look he sat back down in his chair and motioned for them to continue with his left hand as his right had taken himself in hand and was slowly stroking himself looking at them.

Hermione and Tonks couldn't really take their eyes off of Harry's piece of meat, especially when they saw him start to masturbate in front of them, Tonks was once again the first to move and the first of the girls that was completely naked and had even gone so far as to sit on Harry's knee and take over the hand-job for him as they both now were watching Hermione.

"'Mione, I know what type of person you are, I've known since we met on the train so I'm going to make this easy on you," Here Harry paused to bring up an authoritative aura and then basically commanded, "Now take off the rest of your clothes and come over here and join us."

And with that Hermione did just that, blushing at how wet she got from him giving her orders, when Hermione was sitting on his other knee Harry placed a hand on the thigh of each girl and then gently started running his hands up and down their legs, and when he felt and saw Hermione add her hand to Tonks' on his shaft, he moved his hands higher up their legs until he was rubbing their nether lips, with that motion the girls started stroking him harder and faster and so he tentatively inserted a finger into each of them, with Hermione easily being the tighter of the two, the three continued with the mutual hand-jobs until when Harry inserted a second finger into each and the three came together.

"That was beautiful girls thank you," Harry said first looking at Tonks and leaning in to kiss her on the lips, when their lips touched Tonks went all in and turned it into a snog, when they parted Tonks was slightly glassy eyed and so Harry turned to Hermione "and thank you too." and ended up with the same results. When the kiss with Hermione was done Harry brought his hands up to his mouth and then proceeded to lick and suck the index finger of each hand tasting each of the girls, he then offered the middle finger that was just in Hermione to Tonks who happily took it into her mouth, once she had cleaned off the finger she brought her own hand that was covered in Harry's spunk and started cleaning it with her tongue. Taking his eyes off the very erotic sight of Tonks Harry then offered Hermione the hand that he had used on Tonks, and even though she was a lot more hesitant about tasting the juices of another girl she still took the finger into her mouth and even closed her eyes to enjoy it more.

Hermione not wanting to follow Tonks lead this time did not start licking Harry's sperm from her hand, instead she slid off his knee and knelt in front of him and then with a boldness that shocked even Harry she started to lick and suck of his still erect member. When Harry saw her staring into his own Harry once again commanded, "That's it 'Mione, now don't stop until I fill your beautiful mouth full of my cum, but the choice of swallowing or not is up to you, ok?" receiving a nod of confirmation Harry reclined the back of the chair as far back as possible and then had Tonks sit on his face so that eat her out, which she was more then willing to do.

After being sucked on by a very pretty 12 year old girl and licking and slurping at a 17 year olds pussy for a few minutes Harry was ready to cum and gave Hermione a warning that he was close before he came hard, spurting his cum straight into Hermione' mouth where he was surprised that she swallowed all that she could. After he had brought Tonks to orgasm he asked if Hermione wanted a go on his face, getting a yes from her the girls switched positions with Hermione sitting on his chest and her knees on either side of his head waiting for things to start again, but when Harry felt Tonks start to sit on his lap he stopped her, "Tonks wait, did you want to go all the way tonight?" Getting a hesitant nod from her he said, "Are you still a virgin?" Again another nod, "Ok then, I don't mind going all the way with you Tonks but if you were to lose your virginity in special circumstances you could gain certain benefits, as in perfect balance." Harry finished, knowing that she wasn't the most stable person on her feet that he had met, most likely a side effect of being a Metamorphmagus. Thinking it over quickly Tonks decided she liked the thought of better balance and so knelt down in front of him and proceeded to give him a titty fuck.

**Lemon End**

It was three satisfied teens that could be found 15 minutes later all now sitting on the couch huddled together and still naked, it was decided that the three of them would continue their new activities with each other through out the year and that Tonks would lose her virginity next Friday, but Hermione said she wasn't ready for that yet and even asked Tonks if she would mind if she was there during Tonks' first time which Tonks agreed to.

The next Friday Tonks went through the ritual, with Harry having to explain to both girls that not all rituals were evil which they both eventually conceded to, and after the initial pain Tonks eventually had a very pleasurable time, with Hermione even sucking out Harry's sperm from Tonks' swollen pussy. The only ritual that Hermione went through was sacrificing the hair on her legs to give her complete control of the hair on the rest of her body, the first thing she did was change her hair style from bushy to wavy.

The rest of the school year passed by with only a few more things of note, the first was that on Valentines day 3 Slytherin 7th year boys tried to gang-rape a 4th year from their own house and the 3 guys were all castrated and sent onto the DMLE with the girl getting support council from all the other witches at Hogwarts, it appeared that Hannah had gotten the witches club started up which his girls, Hermione and Tonks, said that they had simply named The Coven but that was all they were allowed to tell him.

What the girls didn't tell Harry was that every student witch was a member, and that a girl from every year was on the Ruling Council, Susan Bones was the 1st year rep, Tonks wasn't on it but was the Ravenclaw Overseer. So there were 7 Ruling Council one for each year, who then had an Overseer in each of the houses, so 28 Overseers in total, and then the members themselves. They are already planning on taking the idea outside of Hogwarts for after they graduate, the only staff member that really knew what was going on was the new Potions Mistress Miss Grace Swift (Michelle Ryan remember) she was really behind it having grown up and lived in America all of her life she was disgusted with how witches are treated here in Britain.

The next thing of note was Kayla and Daphne coming to him for help, they needed a way to present their relationship to Daphne' father in a way that he would not try and sell her off to the highest bidder, it was a week later that Harry had finally came up with a solution, he had written up a contract between he and Lord Greengrass

_I Lord Harry Evans-Potter,_

_Lord of other titles including one gained by conquest at the age of 15 months of age,_

_Offer this deal to Lord Greengrass, if you allow your eldest daughter, Daphne Greengrass, to live her life as she sees fit, especially if that life includes a sapphic (Lesbian) romance, and without any interference by yourself Lord Greengrass, if by her 17th birthday I Lord Harry Evans-Potter have not come up with a way for her and her female love to conceive a child with each other, then I Lord Harry Evans-Potter will seed a child myself with your eldest daughter, Daphne Greengrass, and will leave the child a trust of 2 million Galleons and the title of Lord Slytherin in perpetuity._

_So it is said, So mote it be._

_Lord Harry Evans-Potter_

Harry also suggested that Daphne tell her father that with him only having daughters of his own that with Daphne being a witches witch it would allow for the Greengrass name to live on if he took Harry up on his offer.

The next thing of note is that since the sacking of filch the castle has been a much cleaner and happier place, especially with the elves now cleaning the castle proper.

Flitwick' broom project had gone along splendidly and the newly made brooms were much better then the old ones the school had to use, still nowhere near what Harry himself could make of course.

As for the Wild Jokers they hadn't done to bad for themselves this year earning.

Laughed at For 1 Day 1 Knut Total = 1S 15k

3 Days 3k = 2S 3k

1 Week 7k = 4S 10k

1 Month 1 Sickle = 3S

Sub-Total = 10S 28k

Humiliated For 1 Day 5 Knut Total = 15k

3 Days 15k = 1S 1k

1 Week 1 Sickle = 3S

1 Month 5 Sickle = 10S

1 Year 1 Galleon = 1G

For Life 50 Galleons = 0

Sub-Total = 2G 12S 1k

Grand Total = 3G 6S 

The next school thing of note is that little Weasley and his boy-friends Dean and Seamus nearly got themselves all killed by going after the fake stone, no one really cared not even Weasley' brothers. Weasley had also spent 4 weeks in a dungeon cell for starting fights over the year.

About a month before school let out Lily gave Harry a review of how things were going with her and her projects, the first was that the school had been going very well and thought that the new batch of first-generation witches and wizards to come to Hogwarts next year were going to have an easier time of things then this years did, and so it was decided to continue on with the school. She had also made another Memory Database for the upcoming University knowledge that they were going to go out and collect this summer, for the Auto-Teacher. Speaking of the Auto-Teacher both Harry and Lily had finished absorbing the complete high school education, with Lily's favourite subjects being biology and the Maths classes, whereas Harry's were Computer Science and Engineering (Auto Shop, Metal Working, Wood Shop etc.) Harry also liked the music lessons that had been included, and they both thought that the language classes would soon come in handy.

She had also figured out what exactly the Philosophers Stone actually did, it actually made things the best they could be, for example use it on lead and you get gold, use it on coal get a diamond, use it on water and get what is called 'The Elixir of Life' which when drunk by a person will bring the body to the absolute best that the body can achieve even healing fatal wounds. (Thank you Mountain907 for your idea of the stones effects, in a broad strokes kind of way.) They both decided to wait until they were in France before taking it, Harry even put forth the idea of adding the Elixir into their Revival Ritual so that their bodies will be perfect when they are revived.

And now the trio sit in the last compartment in the last car on the train making it's way to King's Cross Station, with plans already made for the three of them to meet up in France at some point during the summer but that is not what they are thinking about right now, for as soon as they entered the compartment Harry had warded the shit out of it and now the three of them were naked and planned to stay that way all the way to London and enjoying every second of the vibrating journey.

End Chapter.

Yes I know that this took forever to post, well it took forever to write as well. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because I have absolutely no idea of what happens in the next chapter, so until next time a bit of advice from me, if you are ever caught masturbating just say that you're holding it for someone else.

Oh, I also had a story idea that anyone is welcome to use. What if just after Harry had defeated Moldyshorts at the age of 15 months that the then Minister of Magic proclaimed, as the elected voice of the people, that Harry Potter had saved all of their lives, ensuring that every living witch and wizard in Britain owed Harry at least one life debt, with Harry at some point finding this out and using the debts as he sees fit and whatever your twisted little minds can come up with.


End file.
